Reunion
by KidaYuki
Summary: Ten years has pass after the Mamodo king battle ended and both human and Mamodos are getting strange invations to a reunion, but will any one reconize how much every else has changed? chap 31 the last of the mamodo part 1
1. Falgore: Take out the Trash Already!

Reunion

Chapter 1

Falgore:

Take the Trash out Already!

A/N:

I am looking for ideas for thins to do to other Zatch bell characters.

Falgore

"Oh gawd, I, a, can't, a, believe it." An elderly woman walked behind a man in his thirties. "You're, a, Parco Falgore?"

The garbage man upon hearing his name turned around to face the old woman, whose garbage he was throwing into the truck. "Yes, a, you, a, remember me?"

The old woman laughed, "That a, scandal with the a, hotel maid was on the a, news for only a, seven months if not a, more!"

"I'm a, sorry, but I have other houses to a, do." Falgore jumped on the back of the truck and gave his famous brain-less smile.

Every day that same routine. Pick up trash, avoid people that talk about the scandal, pick up other people's trash. At the end of another normal day Falgore stumbled into his trailer home and picked up the mail at his door.

A strange letter, the envelope was pink with the airmail striping along the side caught Falgore's eye. Before he ever opened his mail he always washed his hand. He may be a garbage man, but he could still make the letters smell like his clone. The one that he sold before the scandal.

The letter in the pink envelope was written with tight small cursive letters:

_June 17_

_Dear Parco Falgore,_

_It has been almost ten years sense the Mamodo battle was concluded; I figure its time for a reunion. In two months meet every one in Africa… Egypt. Two months from today, August 17, will be the ten-year anniversary. Enclosed are two tickets to Egypt. Bring your significant other, best friend, or something like that. The hotel will be ready for your arrival._

_I look forward to seeing you!_

Falgore looked on the back of the letter and the envelope, who ever had sent this hadn't signed it. Falgore pulled out the ticket and nearly fainted. 

The tickets were first class! He hadn't ridding first class, or any class for that matter, sense the scandal then a thought struck him. Scandal, scandal, he had been found guilty in a scandal, what would every one be thinking of him? Kiyo Takamine probably was a professor at Tokyo University. Here he was a lonely trash man, still single, and getting on in pounds.

Falgore raised his fist to the air, "all right that's what I'll a do!" he opened his fridge and took out the chocolate cake and placed it safely aside. Then he through out all his fast food, and every thing except the veggies and fruits and his special chocolate cake.

"There! You a will last me for two months, until then I can't eat anything else.

Two weeks later

"Fooooooood, foooooooood!" Falgore walked up to his coworkers drooling holding his arm out like a deranged zombie.

"Hey leave my hamburger alone, eat your carrot and half an apple!"

Falgore couldn't take it. He openly began to cry. "I need a girl friend!"

"Um, we're guys."

A/N:

Falgore makes me laugh really hard. Hope you liked. Kanchome is next.

I don't own Zatch Bell

Visit my profile for spoilers on the next chapter in the Mamodo world.


	2. Kanchome: Muscle Man!

Kanchome

"And now the three finalists for Mamodo Muscle Man!" an announcer shouted into his mike over a loud crowed of men and maybe three women. "They are… Katomaro! Kanchome! And Minoru!" the crowd gave a roar except the girl with long green braided pigtails, who was a sleep. "Second place goes to…" he paused for dramatics, "Minimu... er, Minoru!" the crowd burst in cheers. "First place goes to… Kanchome!" the crowd burst again and a sleeping girl leaned over to the man next to her. Reviling her pretty face that was ruined by a duckbill.

"Who won?"

"The guy getting his statue right now."

"Ah," she sleepily muttered, "thank you." And thus clunked out once again.

After the show Kanchome walked out into the stands and stood beside the girl fast asleep. He wore clothes like he did when he was little, they still looked like pajamas and his pocket over his stomach was bursting with candy. His pajamas looked very odd, considering he had huge mussels now and he was pretty tall.

He reached out and began to gently shake the girl, "Hey, Hana, I know you hate this stuff, but it's over now."

She sighed and muttered, "Yeah I know the guy next to me told me you won, you wimp."

Hearing this he got mad, "I'm not a wimp, I Mr. Muscle Mamodo!" the girl, Hana, stood up and landed a punch on his chest and poor Kanchome was blown the other way about fifty feet. His back skid painfully across the chairs. "I'm the weight lifting champion, your mussels are all show. I'm lean, your not."

Hana pointed with her thumb at her shoulder. Long green hair was in pig tail brides that stopped around her belly button tied with pink ribbons. She wore jean cut-offs; they were just long enough that they weren't mini shorts, and she had a pink bikini top. She had a great figure, she was lean and about four foot ten. If someone hadn't seen that punch they wouldn't have believed her.

Kanchome struggling to get to his feet from his sore back and teary eyesight cried, "Why are you so mean, you didn't have to hit me, you know!"

"Well _duh, _I don't _have _to hit you. You just needed to be hit, you stupid crybaby," Hana said glaring at the pajama duck, "there is a reason that you lost the battle to become king."

"Hey I fought against Zatch, Tia, and Ponygon all at once! It was the square-off of the kind kings!" Kanchome shouted waving his arms in the air.

"And you just happen to lose to the one that couldn't even talk."

"Well-well you weren't even in the fight! You can't do a single spell."

"Actually..." she trailed off with a smirk over her duckbill.

"Now way," Kanchome muttered, scared for his life.

"Tah-dah!" she smiled as her duckbill transformed into a beautiful face that any girl-next-door would envy. "I think you call you transformation spell 'poruk'? Did I get it right?"

"Yeah….." he sadly muttered.

"Oh, well," Hana sighed, "lets go home."

"Yeah…"

They to walked to a large hotel; the hotel boasted the rumor that the former king loved to stay here. The two stopped at the check in and got the regular amount of fan mail, a large pile that Hana needed to carry because Kanchome couldn't. They left up the elevator up to the top floor, the hundred twenty-fifth floor. The entire floor was their suite.

Entering the room Hana placed the mail on their bed and began sorting it. Her fan mail, his fan mail, and bills that managed to find them. She stopped at a pink envelope. It had no return address and it was labeled for Kanchome, encoring the fact that it was unreturnable she opened the letter and read it out loud. (This is a boo-boo, with out return address chances are they don't want you to find them, if you have people that could hate you never open these letters).

It was written in a tight cursive and it read:

_June 17,_

_Dear Kanchome,_

_Hello, in two months it will have been ten years sense the battle for Mamodo King concluded. I am offering an invitation to a reunion of Mamodo's that fought in the great fight ten years ago. Enclosed are two tickets to the southern Islands of Tropica. You will enjoy a week on the popular Vacation Island with other Mamodo's. You may not have one the battle ten years ago, but now you can show the others how much you've grown. We invite you to bring your significant other. _

_Your flight will be at the metropolitan airport August 17._

_I hope you will enjoy your stay at Tropica with the other Mamodo._

The letter was unsigned, and sure enough in the envelope there were two first class tickets to Tropica on August 17, it was the six a.m. flight.

"So Kanchome, we going?" Hana looked up to see Kanchome deep in thought.

"Of Course we're going!" he shouted, raising his fist the traditional 'Iron Man Falgore' pose, "I haven't seen Ponygon or Zatch in ten years and I want to show them two much I've changed!"

"Uh, Scheinder-sama is the Mamodo King, he might not get the chance to get off work for this. And guess-tin?"

"What?" Kanchome scratched out,

"Why do you Scheinder-sama 'Ponygon'?"

"…." Kanchome began to sweat, with his fist still in the air, "I forgot"

"Lord Scheinder has made it known he hates nicknames."

"Shut-up!" Kanchome blushed.

Hana just smiled at making her husband mad.

A/N:

Okay there we go, please make recommendations on characters and what happened to they after ten years. I have one left before I have to start straining my mind, Lord Ponygon and his translator, Yopopo, and _his_ translator, not sure yet. Need ideas!

**I don't own Zatch Bell**

I will update my profile for preview


	3. Zofis: Pop Princess

A/N:

I don't like Zofis or Ashley Simpson, just a warning

_This chapter is thanks to Lullaby of the Fallen._

Reunion

Chapter 3

Pop Princess Zofis!

Makeup and hairbrushes lay by a large mirror. The mirror was well lit from all angles, not that it was being used… five people crowed around a chair and a girly goggle could be heard from the center. She squealed.

"My lip stick has to be purple for this show and you! My hair can't be its normal mess! Hid it some how! Hid my zits! And--!" the girl contused to squeak.

"Shut up! We do our job and you know what we can walk out anytime miss pop prince witch- oops did I say that out loud? Shut up Zofis!" a girl in her mid twenties with curly blonde hair screeched at the short teen with ugly orange hair and a frilly pink dress.

"Like your one to talk Cherish! At least I have fame!"

"And I got farther in the Mamodo battle then you, so I can whip your sorry butt on to that stage _naked_ for all I care!" the woman's face was a deep red from yelling, it matched her large red cap and her red shirt.

Zofis pouted but resided to her fate. You couldn't tell if she was a girl or a boy if she had not raised her voice an octave to match her pop star image. Truth be told, the makeup artist could see why she used to wear a mask all the time, her face was a hideous monster to cover up with makeup so thick if she turned just right it appears as though she has two inches raising off her face.

A large cat appeared at the door into the dressing room. The large white cat stood on it's hind legs and had lavender purple stripes on his back, the cat cutely meowed before speaking, "Merow," the cat cutely meowed before speaking in a deep voice, "Zofis your on in five!"

As he left Zofis shouted back, "oh, thank you Nya!" and she went back to yelling at the makeup artists (that where now packing up) to hurry up.

The head makeup artist, Cherish, glanced over her shoulder and smirked as she left.

Zofis couldn't be bothered by it, she had her fame, and with fame you get fans of all sorts (yes Zofis thinks Cherish likes her)

Five minutes later Zofis stood before a large roaring audience, "Hey there! Ready to rock out loud!" the crowd responded by roaring even louder, "thank you for coming tonight, I've got a special show for you all tonight!"

Back stage Cherish was talking to the volume operator. With his attention on Cherish, she slides her hand over the mic volume and turned all of them up with one blow. And then the music began.

Zofis hummed off key to the music tapping her foot to the ruthem and when a beautiful voice rang over the speakers saying "_Hey, hey_!" at the same time a large flat voice screeched over the beautiful voice screaming "**Hey, hey! Let's dance all day!**"

The roaring crowd fell silent, what was that sound? Nails on a chalk bored coming out of the speakers as a voice?

"**Boing, Boing! Come on every one Join in! Hey, Hey**!"

The mic operator scrambled to get Cherish off the mic control panel and lowered Zofis's mic, but it was to late, the damage has been done and maybe the deaf person down the road didn't have bleeding ears.

"Oops did I do that?" Cherish muttered walking off the set.

The crowd roared boos and Zofis got mad. Zofis fired a radom spell into the crowd and stomped off stage.

Later in the night Zofis cried in her nice hotel room and room service rang the bell. The tall boy with red hair like an Afro smiled at Zofis's crying face.

"I was at your concert to day," he said, "you suck and here's you last bit of mail from before today's concert, enjoy!" he handed her a large pile of letters and Zofis slammed the door in the boy's face and she began to read every last happy letter. And a strange pink envelope caught her eye.

Written in tight cursive it read:

_June 17,_

_Dear Zofis,_

_Hello, in two months it will have been ten years sense the battle for Mamodo King concluded. I am offering an invitation to a reunion of Mamodo's that fought in the great fight ten years ago. Enclosed are two tickets to the southern Islands of Tropica. You will enjoy a week on the popular Vacation Island with other Mamodo's. You may not have one the battle ten years ago, but now you can show the others how much you've grown. We invite you to bring your significant other. _

_Your flight will be at the Kalamazoo airport August 17._

_I hope you will enjoy your stay at Tropica with the other Mamodo._

Zofis re-read this letter and gave a glancing thought to going and then reality dawned on her… how many mamodos had she used? How many books had she burned? And how much of a witch had she been to all of them? And didn't Zatch swear to never forgive her?

Zofis through the letter on the floor swearing never to go to a gathering of the Mamodo she used and abused. She stomped around the room remembering everything she did in the human world and she stomped at her suitcase and it held a cheep fabric copy of the one she had wore in the human world. She placed it over head, amazingly the eyeholes work and she laughed evilly and spoke in a boy's voice high pitch boy's voice again.

Okay, so maybe the reunion could have some fun with singing talents, and 'sides he was tired of being called a girl.

A/N:

Okay there! I meant to do something different but it wasn't working out…

I am looking for a lot more ideas!

Right now I want Sherry and Brago ideas

(Sherry fit right in with the next chapter)

Oh, I got a question about this_…_

"_is this story where the mamodos get tricked since folgore got a letter sending him to egypt but kanchome got a letter sending him somwhere else and both had no return adress and an anonamus(sp) writer"_

_From: ... ( )_

(Anonymous) 

No one is being tricked. All the humans are meeting in Egypt (because it's on earth) and the Mamodos are all meeting Tropica (I made it up (because it is in the Mamodo world)). The most mysterious part of this story is the same hand writing for all the letters and who the heck is sending them. It is a ten-year reunion. I do a Mamodo chapter followed by the human or the human followed by the Mamodo. Each story is different.

**I don't own Zatch Bell **

And

I** do _not_**like Ashley Simpson.


	4. Koko: Business as usual

Reunion

Chapter 4

Bussiness Exct. Koko

A twenty-nine-year-old woman, fresh out of collage in her first job sits at her desk. She had wasted away in that collage for eight years and it took two years after that to get this great job, the great job that equaled to sorting the mail, making appointments, and of yes meetings boring enough to fold a paper in half if she was lucky. Most the time the paper was so bored it did nothing.

Why didn't Koko go to secretary school? That's all she seemed to do. Sorting the mil was the worst part though. Wasn't the person at the door supposed to do that?

Finally Koko's personal secretary walked in. "you have a meeting in an hour it's noon, you should get some lunch now, you won't have a free minute till five thirty."

And there's the secretary that keeps track of the appointments that Koko schedules. Most of the time the secretary types things that Koko doesn't feel like typing.

Koko picked up the mail that she sorted and handed the secretary all the mail except the stuff for her self. Koko walked through the hall ways scanning the envelopes she stopped at a pink air mail letter that caught her eye. It was addressed to her yes, but it had no return address which was strange to say the lest. She opened the letter to read still walking down the hall.

It was written in tight cursive letters:

June 17 

_Dear Koko _

_It has been almost ten years sense the Mamodo battle was concluded; I figure its time for a reunion. In two months meet every one in Africa… Egypt. Two months from today, August 17, will be the ten-year anniversary. Enclosed are two tickets to Egypt. Bring your significant other, best friend, or something like that. The hotel will be ready for your arrival._

_I look forward to seeing you!_

Koko stared at the letter. What Mamodo battle? She could only remember being cornered by Zofis to read the book and then walking up in some ruins with Sherry near by. A strange blonde kid in her face, a young girl strangling the boy, a horse thing laughing like a goat, and a boy with a duck bill hiding from the girl. Then there was the old man with a really big nose, the pop idol Megumi talking to your average boy like best friends, a weird Italian guy that kept introducing himself. Koko couldn't remember his name though. And then the really scary boy in all black that talked only to Sherry.

Koko lost in thought continued to walk through the halls and then she snapped her head up, "where am I?"

Koko had wasted half her lunch hour thinking back on the vague Mamodo battle so she dashed out the door, scaring people and ran to the nears lunch place that happened to McDonalds. Good thing she's in the city where no one will notice that she was in a suite. She had seen a person on the bus before dressed as a statue with a really large noes and another person being a statue to, but Koko couldn't tell if the statue was suppose to be human.

Koko burst in to McDonalds and began waiting in the long line. Seconds ticked by like hours and after the four people in front of her where done Koko ordered her chicken burger to go. Once again she burst out the door and ran out eating and running. She burst into the meeting room one minute before the meeting began.

"So glad you could join us Miss Koko."

Still panting Koko waved her hand. The meeting began and Koko continued to think about the letter. If nothing else it would be a great break from choking on chicken burgers. She had a boyfriend, why not invite him? And plus she hadn't seen Sherry in a good long while. Living on the other side of the country had made it much hard to see Sherry; keeping in touch isn't the same as seeing her face to face.

Okay she was going to go!

"Miss Koko? Why are you folding your paper?"

Because she finally had something to be excited about, "Because I can write more notes if I do it in columns like this."

A/N:

this chapter is thanks to Doremikeru

Okay the end of another one. I wanted to put Sherry in the Mcdonals part, but it didn't work. Oh well no one has suggested anything for sherry yet so she's still flexible. Still looking for ideas. Here's what I have got so far.

Tia, Penny, Kolulu, Zatch, and Brago.

My profile will have the next time glimpse on it

**I don't own Zatch Bell**

**still looking for ideas!**


	5. Brago: would you like some tea with that

_This chapter is thanks to The Official Fanfic Reviewer_

Reunion

Chapter 5

Piffle Princess Brago

In a dark, black room an alarm clock blasted its annoying beep. A hand responded to the beeping by slowly reaching out and stumbling over the surface of the alarm clock. Once the hand had found the correct button the hand raised in the air and slammed down.

There was no longer an alarm clock, just shattered remains. The man that had destroyed his alarm clock stumbled out of bed and walked to his closet, pulled out another alarm clock and placed it at his bedside. He would deal with setting it later.

The man prepared his normal wake up routine. A bowl of Smiley-O's, followed by a shower and the dreaded getting dressed. It wasn't getting dressed that bothered him, it was the workers uniform he wore.

The man now in his soft pink shirt, pants, and cream apron stared at the mirror, would he break this one too? The pink was much softer then his tiny red irises. His messy black hair clashed with the creamy white apron and his scared gray skin was just scary.

He had become too low to be a man, not even a boy. Was he a worm? Maybe, after all, Brago was wearing pink and white! The apocalypse is scheduled for next week on Tuesday.

He placed a hat on his head and walked to work, the lord hated him, as he had to walk to work in pink. People got out of bed juts to look out their windows and snicker at him as he walked by. He kept walking until he stopped in front of a cute teashop, it was going to open in half an hour, and here we go again. He announced he was there just to be attacked with sweets and yelling.

A woman with purple hair and the same pink uniform, the only difference was the name tag the said "manager" on it, shouted, "Brago your two minutes late! Start organizing the cakes, they're out of order!" by out of order the woman meant that other employees had helped themselves to the fresh cakes set out to display and he was to snap who ever it was back into line. "Oh Noooooooo!" she shouted right at Brago, "You smell like a man!" and she stomped off to her office and pulled out body spray.

She stomped back at him and sprayed him to inches of seeing his life flash before his eyes. Now he smelled like a giant cinnamon bun fresh from the oven getting some vanilla frosting melting right on top. He had just eaten, but now the smell made him hungry again.

Typical morning, the manager stormed the Piffle Princess Tea and Cake shop till it was perfect and then she would open to the gags of giggling girls.

As girls walked in a squealed as Brago seated them he forced him self to recall why he had worked here sense he was sent back from the human world.

A younger-less stressed verson of the manager popped into his minds eye.

She looked angry, "fine then! I bet you won't become the King! You jerk1"

Brago just looked at her as if to say "so?"

"Alright! No one's sweets are as good as mine! If I when the bet you'll work at my cake shop, and if you become king I'll-I'll!" she stopped storming to put her hand to her chin.

"You go away and never bother me again," Brago growled at her.

"Fine then! Chances are ninety-nine to one that you'll end up in my café!"

Every day Brago recalled his brash judgement, if had grown before he went to the human world instead of at the Mamodo world he would have saved his life. A loud squeal woke him up as he started to pour ice tea on the skirt of one of the too happy girls.

Brago hated, no hated is to soft a word, loathed working at the tea shop, but some how he had lost to Ponygon.

At the end of the long workday Brago glanced at his once long, lethal black nails that had been cut by the manager insisting that long nails on guys weren't cute. Brago had been turned cute by working at a place called the Piffle Princess Tea and Cake. Brago cute, _Brago cute, **Brago**, **CUTE**_ Where's that stupid apocalypse!

Brago walked to his door and picked the mail that had been thrown through the mail slot off the floor.

He flipped through the mail and muttered what they were.

"Bills, Bills, Bills, Great Uncle Joe's seventy-fifth birthday invite, Bills, Junk, Junk, Junk, Something in pink, Junk, Junk, and Bill.

He opened the invite and the something in pink, through out the junk and placed the bills to the side

The invite read:

June 18

_Shhhh! Your Great Uncle Joe doesn't know about the surprise, but you're invited._

When: August 17th be there at 6 pm

Where: 9203 Brooklyn Ave.

Call: 768-0853 (_say for your Auntie Jimmy for yes and Aunt Jimmy for no!)_

Great… and then Brago read the something in pink, it had no return address and it was written in tight cursive letters and it read:

_June 17,_

_Dear Brago,_

_Hello, in two months it will have been ten years sense the battle for Mamodo King concluded. I am offering an invitation to a reunion of Mamodo's that fought in the great fight ten years ago. Enclosed are two tickets to the southern Islands of Tropica. You will enjoy a week on the popular Vacation Island with other Mamodo's. You may not have one the battle ten years ago, but now you can show the others how much you've grown. We invite you to bring your significant other. _

_Your flight will be at the Hastings airport August 17._

Brago now had a choice between a tropical resort island, or an old guy's birthday. Brago picked up his phone and dialed the number given.

"Hi Aunt Jimmy, thought I'd say hi, this is Brago, you have my number, bye."

Brago held the first class airplane tickets up. Good night.

Brago went to bed earlier then normal feeling quite happy, but where did that happiness go in the next morning?

In his dark, black room the new alarm clock blasted its annoying beep. Brago's gray hand responded to the beeping by slowly reaching out and stumbling over the surface of the alarm clock. Once his hand had found the correct button his hand raised in the air and slammed down.

There was no longer an alarm clock, just shattered remains.

A/N:

_This Chapter is thanks to The Official Fanfic Reviewer _

I really like this one much more then my last one, this one had my heart in it. And I liked the opening.

As always looking for ideas!

Happy Fourth of July!

On the sixth I'm going to Vacation, I will be trapped in the car for nine hours (if I'm lucky) and I will have a laptop with my so I plan to keep typing so I can update once I get to my hotel if the hotel has internet access. (I don't know if it does or not) if the hotel does not have access oh well, lots and lots of updates when I get back.


	6. Penny: secondary Bird material remover

Reunion

Chapter 6

If you see a Penny, Pick it up.

On the roof of a building a girl wearing a gray jump suite danced, sang, and swung a dirty broom. She was singing her favorite song that she had made up when she was a child.

"You can call me Penny! Call me pretty Penny! Sad Penny! Happy Penny! Beautiful Penny! That's" Penny paused and growled. Her pigtails stood on her head ruffled as she realized she was hugging a broom with its dirty end right in her hair. She sighed and shook her head. When she applied for this job it was listed as "Birdsecondary material removelspecialist" not "Bird poop remover." She hated the job but at least it paid well and her Zatch was sympathetic.

Lucky Penny! Today she had a date with Zatch because she got out of work early! In her minds eye she could see Zatch's manly face leaning closer to hers in a quite café, forgetting the coffee and everyone around and just as her face was about to meet his something warm fell on her head, it was warm and gooey. Working in bird waste remove there was two guess at what it was, birds poop, or bird poop, neither is a good option. Suddenly Penny snapped, she was no longer happily daydreaming. Her face looked like a monsters, veins were popping allover her face, her pupils disappeared and her body went into vicious attack mode.

Once the bird had flown off the building far into the distance Penny lifted a mirror to see the flecks of bird poop over her face, she sighed and returned to work. She turned on her heal to the area she had finished cleaning, only a couple hundred birds had landed right where she had finished cleaning.

She snapped again. Standing in monster attack position, the birds looked frightened of this attack position, but they had seen angry Mamodos before and they had never hurt them. This Mamodo will be the one to change the history of their lives. She shouted the spell Uri had always read for her in the human world.

"Arudo Karon!" giant whips of water formed from the ground and charged the poor birds. The birds flew for their lives.

When Penny finally stopped attacking the roof with the water whips she had finished her job. The roof sparkled free of bird poop.

Penny rushed home to take a shower, mostly was the bird poop and bird odor out of her hair.

Penny rushed into her house only stopping to pick up the mail which she trough on the table before taking her shower. Most of it is junk mail, contests that she was sure to sign up, free give a ways that means about one months pay to participate. Bills that she would sort of skip and a strange pink envelope (A/N: you should know the routine by now!)

After her shower, she felt happy and smelt like blueberries in cream she started to read her mail, she singed up of the give away and pushed the bills to the side. She carefully read the letter written in a tight cursive, it read:

_June 17,_

_Dear Penny,_

_Hello, in two months will have been ten years sense the battle for Mamodo King concluded. I am offering an invitation to a reunion of Mamodo's that fought in the great fight ten years ago. Enclosed are two tickets to the southern Islands of Tropica. You will enjoy a week on the popular Vacation Island with other Mamodo's. You may not have one the battle ten years ago, but now you can show the others how much you've grown. We invite you to bring your significant other. _

_Your flight will be at the Brown Town airport August 17._

_I hope you will enjoy your stay at Tropica with the other Mamodo_

Penny read the letter, and re-read the letter, she was all for it, but who could she invite? Her life consisted of Zatch, Zatch and More Zatch.

Thinking of Zatch she turned around and squealed and then she blew Zatch his third Daily kiss, man she was behind schedule. Oh well she would make up with him in the café the image she had seen while she was working reappeared in her minds eye. Zatch's golden eyes coming closer and closer. Her face gently touching his.

Her alarm on her watch beeped, warning her it was time to go and not to be late.

She ran off to the café faster then she had run home, wearing a cute blue dress, with frilly short sleeves, a white bottom, a bunny tail right on her butt and a large pink heart over her chest. It was almost an exact copy of what she wore in the human world except that it was made to inhance certain features.

She burst into the coffee shop and proclaimed, "Zatch! Your Beloved it HERE!" her mouth she had relived she had made a very, very big mistake.

One thing Penny learned today is that her life no longer revolves around Zatch.

A/N:

I thought up Penny's job, but what happens to her and Zatch after this chapter is thank_s to The __Official Fanfic Reviewer _what happens next? Only time will tell. And the conclusion for this chapter needs a lot more set up. Maybe a couple more chapters for the full story can begin. Well I can't type anymore, I thought I would be able to type much more then this, but I can't read my story plans in the dark. (45 min till midnight. 2 hours till ay hotel, one would think this is why you don't wait until, oh say, noon to leave for a nine hour thrip that's already 11 hours in the making.

Look at my profile if you want to know what happens.

I don't own Zatch Bell

Please review. I will try to post this once I get to the hotel, but right now I am not hopeful.


	7. Tia: Angermanagement in the Army

_This chapter is thanks to The Official Fanfic Reviewer_

Reunion

Chapter seven

Soldiers Anger

In a clam, almost white, blue room a woman with hot pink bangs sticking out of her military hat. Sat in her uniform across from a scared, evil looking man. The two were in a room called the rehabilitation room.

Tia, the military woman, gave the soldier a reassuring smile. Right then, she stomped her foot. The sound of her foot against the hard title floor made a gun shot like noise. The man jumped, and fell to the ground, covering his head. There is a reason that this soldier survived his four-year term. Tia sighed and scribbled down notes on her clipboard.

"What the HELL are you writing down Woman!" the soldier stood and shouted.

"I am writing observations on your progress," Tia stated matter of factly, "You _do _want to get better don't you? You want the best medical treatment I can gave, right?"

"I want any one, but _you _to offer medical treatment. You are the worst!"

That was it, Tia snapped, her eyes changed into triangles and her bangs flew up, giving her the appearance of devil horns. Her arms reached out and found the soldiers neck. "Roar! You will do as I say and then you will get better! How dare you say that about me!"

The man choked, Tia had turned out to be a short woman, she barely made it to his waist, dang, was she strong. His neck had grown a length he never knew, or wished, he could do. He reached out for revenge. His fist found Tia's stomach. Soon enough the two where in a full out fistfight. They only stopped when Tia's superior stepped in.

Tia's superior shouted at the both of them, beaten, battered, and bruised all over the two stood in solute positions.

"And what do you think you where doing Kagayaku?" he shouted right in the soldiers face, Tia's superior was a trainee expert.

Knowing not to stutter, wince, or blink, he shouted back, "I was fightin' sir!"

"You were WHAT?"

"I was fighting sir!"

"And you, Tia!"

Tia did not wince, or blink has he came at her, as he was eye level the male soldier he leaned over Tia.

"Yes Sir?" she shouted.

"What do you think you were doing?"

"I was offering the best psychological treatment possible, by releasing his urge to fight he can begin to heal, Sir!"

"This is the fourth time this week I have broken into your seasons to find you fighting! And it's Monday! Is that not right?"

"Yes Sir!"

"What was that?"

"Yes, you are right, Sir!"

"Tia you will take tonight and tomorrow off! Kagayaku you will also take this time off! Do you hear me?"

"Sir, Yes Sir!" once the two were dismissed and Tia's officer had walked out of the room the two followed and Tia said in passing, "Told you so." Some how he was too tired to do anything about it, except show his maturity and stick his tongue out.

Tia went into her quarters before taking a bath. As she struggled to remove her hat she noted the way her butt length hair had taken the shape of her hat. She had a telephone in her room. Her room was a single bed, a night stand, holding all her clothes, and, oh wait, yeah that's it.

Tia reached for the phone, it was rare to have a day off so she should call Zatch. Their next date was two weeks away. She started to dial and something strange happened. The phone blew up in her face.

The growled at the remains, that had hurt. Oh well, lets make it a surprise, Zatch would be so happy, they hadn't had a date in ages. Her mind began to see Zatch lean forward and give her a gentle kiss. Realizing she was lost in fantasy she vigorously waved her arms over her head. She was a deep red. If she were younger she would have declared it to be a stupid idea, actually, most anything dealing with Zatch would be a stupid idea.

She had a early night.

The next morning, after the three-mile warm up jog she did at dawn, mostly just so she could talk to her friends who didn't have the day, she headed back to her room, mail had been placed on her night stand. The only mail she had was a letter in a pink envelope, it was written in a tight cursive, strangely it had no return address.

_June 17,_

_Dear Tia,_

_Hello, in two months will have been ten years sense the battle for Mamodo King concluded. I am offering an invitation to a reunion of Mamodo's that fought in the great fight ten years ago. Enclosed are two tickets to the southern Islands of Tropica. You will enjoy a week on the popular Vacation Island with other Mamodo's. You may not have one the battle ten years ago, but now you can show the others how much you've grown. We invite you to bring your significant other. _

_Your flight will be at the Brown Town airport August 17._

_I hope you will enjoy your stay at Tropica with the other Mamodo_

She re-read the letter and glance at the tickets, they were coach seats.

There was no end date… when did the stupid thing end?

She'd be going, she had no clue who to invite considering Zatch was the most important person in her life and Zatch would be getting an invite to. A thought hit her, if she was going to met Zatch she had to have something to wear. SHOPPING TIME!

She walked out in one of the few normal out fits she had and shopped till she almost fell down on the escalator. She put on the outfit she got that had won her heart. A tight mini black skirt and a tight black tank top showing off all that she had. She wore black high heels. She had never learned to walk in high heels so she sort of wobbled, painfully, with her heels falling off the back.

Just after five Tia accidentally found Zatch's favorite coffee shop. She found it by some person jumping in and opening the door directly in front of her. All Tia managed to see was a flash of pink opening the door. Well, might as well go in, rub of the redness off her nose and hang out with Zatch.

As soon as Tia stepped through the wooden door Tia saw the pink flash again, and the pink flash was with her Zatch, not just with him but on his lap. Tia angrily stomped in to the café and shouted at the top of her voice. "And what do you THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

"I-I can explain" Zatch stuttered.

The pink flash glared at Tia and then at Zatch, "Don't tell you've been cheating on me with her." The pink flash stood beside Tia. Tia had gone into contained angry demon mode.

The door nosily burst open, both pink haired girls turned and glared at the door. A blue blob, and she declared, " Zatch! Your Beloved it HERE!" her mouth she had relived she had made a very, very big mistake.

The pink flash girl glared at Zatch and Tia, her anger management course, the best way to deal with anger is to relieve it will have it's first real test run.

A/N:

Dum dum dum, the plot thickens. Guess who the pink flash is. Nothing is going to be pretty. Last night in DC, we finally decided that the next stop will be West Virginia, never been there, wonder what I'll find. Sorry this isn't as good as the others…

_This chapter is thanks to The Official FanFic Reviewer. And the plot for these few chapters are also thanks to The Official Fanfic Reviewer._

As always I'm looking for Ideas

I got an idea for sherry (thank gawd!)

**Review!**

Check my profile for a preview of next chapter!


	8. Kolulu: not stealing, borrowing

_This chapter is thanks to The Official Fanfic Reviewer_

Reunion

Chapter 8

More then a five finger discount

Just before dawn a girl walked down the street, she wasn't really paying attention, the girl had wondered into the uglier parts of town. Her pink hair curled right up to her chin, she looked like any other nice teen girl. Graffiti decorated the sides of most buildings. She had nothing to worry about, she was well known in this area. She and her friends were meeting before pulling three large heists today. In this area she was known as Kaori, but by those she trusted, Kolulu

She turned into a disintegrating bar and sat right at the counter.

"Ah, Kaori!" the bar tender recognized her, "it's still early so I'm guessing you want a grape soda in stead of anything heavy?"

"Yep," she answered half-asleep, "Big jobs today."

"Ha, ha, ha!" the bar tender laughed pouring a glass of fizzy grape soda, and he drooped what a pear to be caffeine tablets into it, "When do you guys do jobs that aren't huge. Every heist you do is legendary."

The bar tender slid Kolulu's drink at her. She quietly drank out the straw. The world was going to die. Why did she have to get up before noon for job? Ugh. She moved the half-full glass slightly away from her attack path and processed to pound her head against the counter. She continued to do this until the door opened a group of four men walked in.

All but one of the men had the don't mess with me or I'll kill you look to them, the other man looked very out of place, but not quite. He looked like some ones good husband, he fit in as someone looking for pleasures.

The tallest one of the bunch, Ooinaru (translation: Big), sat down at the counter, "Bar dude I'll have what ever Ka-girl's having,"

The bar tender started pouring a glass of grape soda, "Ooinaru! You come her almost every day and you can't learn my name?"

Ooinaru glanced at the bar tender, very evilly, "Never cared too."

The next man, he was middle sized stood and sneered at Ooinaru and in a high scary voice, "Gosh Ooinaru, even I know his name!"

Kolulu turned and faced the middleman, "Really Warui (translation: Bad)? Then what is his name?"

"A…" Warui drew blank.

"Ugh this tastes nasty, what'd ya do to it?" Ooinaru spat.

"Ah, the pot is calling the kettle black," Kolulu laughed, complete ignoring Ooinaru.

The smallest man spoke up and said, "He's Hana (translation: flower)!"

Kolulu had a confused look on her face, "What? Where'd you get that idea, Yatsu (translation: guy)?"

"Hello? What's ya do to this soda?" Ooinaru asked loudly again.

The man that looked so proper, finally spoke up in a civilized, I'm better then all you tone, "His name is Hokamaru (translation: other (maru is to make it masculine)),"

Kolulu clapped, "And we have a winner! What do you have to say about your victory Hito (translation: person)?"

"Shut, up and let's get to work."

Kolulu never heard the rest of the conversation, and no one seemed to notice Kolulu's head pound against the counter.

Kolulu heard a strange ringing in her ears, maybe the caffeine? No the ringing sounded like singing. The singing didn't sound funny though, she liked funny songs like Zofis's "Hey, Hey, Lets Dance All Day," well that was before Kolulu had heard the concert on TV. Man did he-ER-she suck. It sounded much slower and calmer.

Kolulu looked around at the impressive white room with large double staircases. A deep voice came ringing out.

"Beauty school drop out," Kolulu turned to see who was singing behind her. She wanted to die when she saw it was Zatch. The guy singing had Zatch's face, definitely NOT his voice though.

"Beauty school drop out," Zatch repeated singing.

"Stop singing Zatch," Kolulu ordered.

"Beauty school drop out" he repeated.

"Stop singing Zatch," Kolulu ordered.

"Beauty school drop out" he repeated, this seemed to be the only words to the song Zatch knew.

"Zatch what are you up to?" Kolulu asked.

"Beauty school drop out," he repeated, and then he gasped, "Please don't stop by the Café today."

"Huh? Why?"

"Beauty school drop out" once again he sang.

"Whatever, I'm waking up."

Next Kolulu felt a sharp pain on her head.

"So great of you to join us, Kolulu," Hito said holding his fist; apparently he had hit her over the head with his now throbbing hand. Maybe her head was made of brick.

"Hello! What's ya do to this soda!" Ooinaru asked loudly once again.

His question went unanswered.

It was a few hours later Hito and Kolulu walked into an expensive jewelry shop. Warui was already in the shop. Kolulu pointed to a gold and diamond necklace. The jeweler held a mirror as Hito stood behind Kolulu holding the necklace up.

Hito took the necklace and as Ooinaru walked in he exchanged it with a fake behind his back. Warui was hit with the security alarm. The jeweler looked up and motioned Warui to continue walking in, Ooinaru walked past him at the exact moment and grabbed the real necklace and walked out of the store, through the security alarm.

Before Kolulu and Hito could walk out the store a woman walking by glanced into the window, she ran in and started shouting.

"MIGOTO!"

Kolulu hid her hands in her face, Hito's wife was here and screaming out his real name.

"How dare you! Here I thought you where going to work, and here you are messing with, with, this teenager!"

Hito's wife yelled until she was blue in the face. Everyone left at the same time. Kolulu and Hito are in trouble. Hito left the fake necklace on the glass counter.

The jeweler was never the wiser until he held the fake piece in his hand after Kolulu and Hito had left into a car that Yatsu was driving.

The five congratulated themselves on a job well done.

Next was a rich house. They got inside the house and began grabbing everything with both hands. This house had everything. Diamond, diamonds, gold, silver, art, money, anything of value was here.

Then hell hit. Sirens screamed Kolulu looked down and realized, oh oops, she had triggered the alarm. There were holes on the wall where security beams where.

They took off, running with their loot. They ran and ran, and ran, and ran, Kolulu was the one to realize they were running in a circle. Eventually they found the back door out, problem?

Oh, just the police was standing in the way. They had already arrested their get away driver, Yatsu. Man they were in trouble now.

They tried to break through the police, only Kolulu made it.

She felt like a great person, she was really feeling down on her self, she had left all of her "friends" with the police. She knew she shouldn't feel bad because they would have done the same.

She walked to her house, a mc-mansion, grabbed her mail and through her loot on her sofa. Sitting in her most comfy chair she read it all.

You can win a thousand dollars!

Pay before July 28.

Collage help? Look at MWU! Mamodo World University!

Some strange letter in a pink envelope

Something for mom

Something for dad

Something for dad

Kolulu opened the strange pink letter that was addressed to her. It was written in a tight cursive.

_June 17,_

_Dear Kolulu,_

_Hello, in two months will have been ten years sense the battle for Mamodo King concluded. I am offering an invitation to a reunion of Mamodo's that fought in the great fight ten years ago. Enclosed are two tickets to the southern Islands of Tropica. You will enjoy a week on the popular Vacation Island with other Mamodo's. You may not have one the battle ten years ago, but now you can show the others how much you've grown. We invite you to bring your significant other. _

_Your flight will be at the Brown Town airport August 17._

_I hope you will enjoy your stay at Tropica with the other Mamodo_

In side the envelope where two coach seats, sweet, she'd go.

Her dream earlier in the day hit upside the head, this meant her head started throbbing from how hard she was hit. Zatch's was crystal clear. She had had a bad day, Zatch would listen to her complain.

She ran out of the house, after hiding her loot under her bed, and ran down town without stopping. She ran into the café not caring that she must have just killed some poor person with the door.

Kolulu practically jumped on a very surprised Zatch. He managed to catch her on the chair and not fall over.

"Wh-what's going on?" Zatch stuttered.

"I had a really bad day." Kolulu sort of sniffled.

The person Kolulu had killed at the door stepped in holding her nose, Kolulu vaguely recognized the girl as Tia.

Tia angrily stomped in to the café and shouted at the top of her voice. "And what do you THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

"I-I can explain" Zatch stuttered.

Kolulu got to her feet and glared at Tia and then at Zatch, "Don't tell you've been cheating on me with her." kolulu stood beside Tia. Tia had gone into contained angry demon mode.

The door nosily burst open, both pink haired girls turned and glared at the door. A blue blob, and she declared, " Zatch! Your Beloved it HERE!" the moment she said this she had realized she had made a very, very big mistake.

Kolulu glared at Zatch and Tia, her anger management course was failing.

Kolulu, she started to feel claws coming out of her fingers.

A/N:

_This chapter is thanks to The Official Fanfic Reviewer_

Yay! The pink flash is mad! Zatch picked the wrong people to anger.

Still looking for ideas

On my profile I have a preview of the next chapter.

**I don't own Zatch bell**

**And My Name is Earl (thank you Earl for the Jewelry robbery!)**

A/N:

This is a gift from my father just having fun with the computer when I walked away…. He did this in five minutes, he is a fast typer. (What you read in the first paragraph is mine everything else is his and this isn't the first time he's done this, this is just the first time I felt like putting it up)

Just before dawn a girl walked down the street, she wasn't really paying attention, the girl had wondered into the uglier parts of town. Graffiti decorated the sides of most buildings. Suddenly a shot rang out.

The shot struck a garbage can in the alley, the girl thought it was just a cat hitting the lid, so she kept on walking. When out of the bushes, three ninja appeared. The girl promptly dispatched them with swift kicks, without even breaking a sweat.

Just ahead was a jewelry store, thousands of dollars of jewels were on display in the window, along with a weird letter in a pink envelope. She wondered, what the heck is a weird letter in a pink envelop doing in a window display. What the heck. She smashed the window, pocketed the jewels, and the pink envelope, then ran down the street into another alley.

The alarm sounded just as the ninja were recovering from the kicks. The ninja chased the girl only to be stopped by the jewelry store security guard who thought that they had stolen the jewels.

The ninja were taken to the police station, but released after none of the jewels were found on them.

The girl made her way to a public park, where she hid the jewels for later and proceeded to open the pink envelope, when suddenly she wondered how she knew, she just knew, that the letter inside would be weird.

It was weird. So weird that we'll have to tell you about it in the next chapter.

A/N:

Is there any questions why I'm strange?

All he knew about my story was Kolulu was a thief, going to rob a jewelry store and there was a strange letter in a pink envelope.


	9. Zatch: The Worst End to the Perfect Day

_This chapter is thanks to The Unofficial Fanfic Reviewer_

Reunion

Chapter 9

The Perfect Day

Part 1

A boy with blonde hair, tattoos, and piercings up the Ying-yang Screeched into a microphone. The boy looked up, the few people that were in the audience, maybe ten people out of a couple thousand seats wear right up in front. It was now or never.

The boy jumped into the ten people crowd. They promptly moved out of his way and the boy crashed face-first on the ground. Another boy, with the same face, but none of the tattoos or piercings, just about jumped out of his bed.

He caught his breath beside his bed, before patting his bed. Thank kami, he didn't get so scared that he wet the bed. This boy had came in second for the battle to become king, better yet, let's give out his name… Zatch Bell.

School was out for the summer so he worked almost all the time at what was once his part time job, but now it seemed to rule his whole life.

He ran the Satoo Hana (translation: Sugar Flower) gang. _(A/N: I'm not feeling scared, in fact I think I'm thinking of a sweet honey, and chicken nuggets, man I just ate…)_

The lazy bum got his butt out of bed, he was running so late, actually he wasn't, it was just about six in the morning and his alarm forgot to go off at five. Ugh, he was so tired.

Over the years he had gotten great at multitasking, he had only learned the word recently, but at the same time that he was brushing his teeth for the morning he waked out side. He was still in his pajamas, Zatch had never figured out why no one else was out getting their mail at the crack of dawn, or laughing at him for his blue pajamas with pink bunnies.

He spat into the sink just before reading his mail at the same time he'd be slapping bread in the toaster and starting the coffee.

Even at sixteen, Zatch was a coffee addict. While juggling the hot, fresh toast and the mail Zatch came across a letter in a pink envelope. Completely forgetting the world and the toast Zatch opened the envelope. It read in a tight cursive:

_June 17,_

_Dear Zatch,_

_Hello, in two months will have been ten years sense the battle for Mamodo King concluded. I am offering an invitation to a reunion of Mamodo's that fought in the great fight ten years ago. Enclosed are two tickets to the southern Islands of Tropica. You will enjoy a week on the popular Vacation Island with other Mamodo's. You may not have one the battle ten years ago, but now you can show the others how much you've grown. We invite you to bring your significant other. _

_Your flight will be at the Brown Town airport August 17._

_I hope you will enjoy your stay at Tropica with the other Mamodo_

Zatch looked in the envelope; he had scored to first class tickets, man life rocked.

re-reading the letter Zatch didn't notice is other hand moving sowly, moving slowly, moving--- right into his ear. The toast was still hot.

Once he was dressed he walked out and went to the Café, it should be called Zatch café sense Zatch pretty much lived there. If anyone o his girlfriends wanted to see him they'd be able to find him, with out much thinking. When he had started the shurade the girls were each one thing that made a whole, what was that one thing?

Sugar, spice and everything nice. Kolulu was his sugar, Tia defiantly the spice, and Penny had to fit some where so she became everything nice.

It was a trick to make sure they never really saw each other. He started it in middle school, he told them each that he was going to a different school on opposite sides of the town. Then he told them, after they had been accepted that he had to go to a different school. Tia dropped out when she heard this. Then she joined the army. Personally Zatch was more scared of her now that she was being tough how to fight and kill.

Zatch walked into the café and bought a coffee. He sat down with his coffee, he didn't remember whom he was sapost to meet, and as always he figured they would remember and come see him at the Café.

Right on time some guy walked in and sat down across from Zatch.

"Zatch, sorry I'm late, you see--"

The guy giving out coffee shouted across the room, "You lazy bum, if you just came here to talk get out! Buy something now or your butt's out on the street.!"

"Sorry, forgot the laws of the land here, " the man said standing and grabbing him self a coffee.

The man now frustrated sat back down, "yeah, what ever, sorry I'm late… any way there's this big deal going down tonight.'

"When tonight?"

"'Bout three am," the man nodded as he spoke

"Okay! I can make it!"

"Do you make other plans on top that, or forget again,"

"When have I ever forgotten?"

"Yesterday you were going to help me hit up the Robertson's house. A week ago you forgot that another big deal was going down, the night that the Candy man came you miss out and that was three days ago. Then there was also--" the man had started counting on his fingers all the times Zatch had proved he had hair brained out.

Zatch pounded his head against the table they were at, signaling the man to stop counting.

"Alright," the man stated standing up, "see you at three." The man left, leaving his coffee on the table un-drunken. So Zatch took it.

The next person for Zatch walked, he said, "oh, sorry am I early?"

Then the coffee guy once again shouted across the room, "Get a Coffee or get out!" the man got up and bought a coffee.

The conversation followed the same path as the last.

Zatch was to be at the candy shop at two am.

The man also left his coffee un-drunken at the table when he left.

This was normal, Zatch typically had a coffee on the hour, and then he wondered why he never had a deep sleep like he did when he was little.

So the day went on, and on, and on, and on, and maybe it went on some more. At five the boring meetings stopped. Zatch had forgotten why…

Then Kolulu dashed in, man she looked like some sort of pink flash, she leapt on Zatch, who had no clue what was going on.

"Wh-what's going on?" Zatch stuttered.

"I had a really bad day." Kolulu sort of sniffled.

Then fate came to kill, man why was he so easy to find? Tia stumbled in holding her red nose, as fate would have it, Kolulu was still hanging on Zatch when Tia looked up

Tia angrily stomped in to the café and shouted at the top of her voice. "And what do you THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

"I-I can explain" Zatch stuttered, actually he couldn't, but it was an attempt.

Kolulu got to her feet and glared at Tia and then at Zatch, "Don't tell you've been cheating on me with her." Kolulu stood beside Tia. Tia had gone into contained angry demon mode.

Zatch snapped his head towards the door, suddenly he remembered why he had no meetings after five…

The door nosily burst open, both pink haired girls turned and glared at the door. A happy Penny declared "Zatch! Your Beloved it HERE!" the moment she said this she had realized she had made a very, very big mistake.

Kolulu glared at Zatch and Tia, her anger management course was failing.

Kolulu, started to grow long killer claws. Penny stood in shock for a moment and then she also snapped.

Uh-oh.

A/N:

_This chapter is thanks to The Unofficial Fanfic Reviewer _  
Yay! Zatch's chappy finally here! Wait what? This is only part one? Sure, Zatch had to get his letter too…

Right now I feel evil, I'm watching the last episode… I'll leave the end as a secret to me, really I have no clue half of what is happing, the Language bairror is getting to me… (but Suzy seems to think she is halliosinating (sorry no spell check right here))wahhhh! Anyway….

As always looking for more ideas and on my profile I have a preview of next chappy.

I don't own Zatch bell, tear.


	10. Girls violent revenge

_This chapter is thanks to The Unofficial Fanfic Reviewer_

Reunion

Chapter 10

Perfect Day

Part-two

The door nosily burst open, both pink haired girls turned and glared at the door. A happy Penny declared "Zatch! Your Beloved it HERE!" the moment she said this she had realized she had made a very, very big mistake.

Kolulu glared at Zatch and Tia, her anger management course was failing.

Kolulu, started to grow long killer claws. Penny stood in shock for a moment and then she also snapped.

Penny began to mutter, "Cheating on me?" she repeated this saying it many times over, the more that she this repeated the more evil her face and voice became.

Directly beside Zatch Kolulu is making strange grunting and growling noises, her shoulders were brooding and her pupils were fading. Kolulu began speaking in a coarse evil sounding tone, "**Zatch, how dare you**?"

Tia began to growl. Her bangs had flipped up to resemble devil horns and her eyes blank triangles, "You said you had an explanation for this, **NOW WHERE IS IT**?"

"um- well you see, I, uh…" Zatch had nothing.

Penny created a rope in the air created of water and launched it at Zatch, tying him to a chair. At this moment Tia politely turned to Kolulu and asked, "Would you get us some coffee? I'm sure you can say that it's on Zatch's tab."

Kolulu knowing full well what Tia was now planning obliged. Kolulu bought twenty-five large coffee buckets.

The coffee server happily served Kolulu and responded, "don't move this fight to far… this is very interesting."

While the coffee was being made up Penny played with her grip on the water rope squeezing it till Zatch's eyes nearly popped out of his head and loosing it for seconds, the squeezing it hard again. If Zatch didn't die from what Tia had planned next, this might it do it… sadly for Zatch the suffering was going to continue.

Kolulu brought three buckets of hot coffee and then stared their plan. Straight coffee was poured down his throat. They stopped forcing him to drink the hot substance at about the tenth bucket. After that, it was poured on his head.

After all twenty-five coffees were gone Zatch was burning in hot liquids and suffering from coffee sickness. He felt really sick. He never knew that caffeine could be a lethal drug.

Next was the girls turn to beat him to a pulp. Tia lead the way by strangling Zatch, see stopped once his red face had turned shads of blue and purple, she couldn't have him pass out now.

"Coffee guy! Why do you let them do this to me?" Zatch shouted across the room after regaining his breath.

"Because they bought more coffee then any other person I have ever meet."

"You're no help!"

"That's true and you know what? I don't want to get on their bad sides."

"Mr. Coffee guy," Penny turned and asked the coffee guy in a cute sweet voice, "you wouldn't have any real food here would you?"

The coffee guy leaned on the counter, then a light bulb lit over his head, "ah I have this from my personal stock. This is something Zatch asked me to get for him."

Zatch snapped his head up and tried to fail around, "you wouldn't, you can't, don't!"

He went behind the counter into a backroom and walked out with a huge yellow tail.

The three girls evenly dived the yellow tail and dug in. not sharing a bite for Zatch. Not even the skeleton the Kolulu claimed in an intense game of rock paper scissors.

Zatch screamed at the top of his lungs, "NO-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O!"

Next Panny found her water whips and released the rope and chased him around the shop, Zatch was powerless to stop her, all he could do was run in fear.

Finally came Kolulu's turn. Penny offered to tie him back down, Kolulu thanked her in an evil voice and said no.

Kolulu launched vicious attacks using her claws, also chasing him around the shop.

Once Kolulu was done the girl thanked the coffee guy for not kicking them out and left.

Zatch fell on the ground and the coffee guy began counting the damage he would slap onto Zatch's tab.

Zatch crawled out of the shop and stumbled home.

That night as normal Zatch tried to sleep. His phone began to ring.

"Yellow," he droopily answered.

"Hi Zatch it's me," Penny on the other end stated.

Zatch hearing this snapped up and sat upright, more punishment had to be on the way.

"Zatch I have decided to forgive you. Date Saturday?"

Zatch was eager to have some one on his side, "yes, yes of course, thank you Penny, thank you so much. And I'm really, really sorry."

"Yeah, yeah. I've got other stuff to do, good night." Penny hung up on the phone. Zatch laid down and closed his eyes and finally started to fall asleep. His sleeping piles finally kicking in. glancing at the clock it was eleven twenty. Zatch had forgotten, again, all his late night meetings.

Penny on the other hand was very busy indeed. She was on and posting a profile.

When she reached "must be interested in" column she paused to think, then with a smug she wrote.

"Destroying your new girlfriend's ex physiologically. "

A/N:

_This chapter is thanks to The Unofficial Fanfic Reviewer_

This one was more torture then anything else… sorry, I don't think it's that Funny… Then again I'm the one writing this so my opion in the matter doesn't count…. Oh well. In the anime after Penny tries to have her physical revenge she plots against Zatch again using the thousand year old Mamodo's so I think what happens next really suites her, but I'm not going to build on this until everyone finally goes to the stupid island.

I must give credit were credit is due, a joke here and there belong to _TheHellSpawnofScorpion_.

Okay and now the as always notes. **I don't own Zatch Bell**, always looking for more ideas and _there is a preview of the next chapter on my profile._


	11. Sherry: knees are vital weapons

_This chapter is thanks to I haven'tjoined... yet (Anonymous Reveiwer) and TheHellSpawnofScorpion_

Reunion

Chapter 11

Sherry's Luck in the Unluckness

In France there are many districts. The illustrious of the rich, and average-ness of the middle class, and then there are the one's that have fallen from grace and live off the streets in Pairs.

When a person thinks of homeless, they see an image of some dirty guy sleeping on a park bench, well this is going to be a bit of a shock.

A woman stood in an ally way, her clothes where tattered and her long blonde hair was fifthly and she was engaging herself in an unusual behavior.

This woman, Sherry, was pounding her head against the ally wall. Is she pounded any hard the wall might cave in.

Her mother and she had gotten into a fight, again, and this time Sherry was kicked out of the house. Man, all this over trying on a pair of pants, not some stupid, eighteenth century dress.

Sherry vowed that she would never go home, or ask for help from them. Thanks to she pride she was now sleeping in a cardboard box. Every time it rained she'd have to find a new box… speaking of rain.

It was raining again.

Sherry sighed and moved up toward one of the shops, at least there would be shelter from the rain.

She sat down on the street; free from the rain and a man walking by with an umbrella walked by. Some how Sherry caught his eye.

"Hey" he spoke as though he were a upper class, superiorist, "You're pretty hot, how about one thousand?"

Sherry was pissed to say the least, but she used brains over instinct, the instinct to punch him out _now_, "Three thousand." She spoke looking down, "and I have to have it before you take me anywhere."

Right there on the street the man whipped out his wallet and counted three thousand dollars in hundred dollar bills. He was a loaded idiot.

Sherry took her money and then kneed him in the super-painful area.

The man fell to his knees, he was just about crying.

Sherry spoke in a cool, hateful tone, "You jerk, I have pride."

And she walked off into the Pairs crowds, never to be seen by this particular pervert again.

The rain had stopped, just in time, Sherry was so wet that she could jump into a pool and she wouldn't be any wetter.

Sherry found an empty children's park, the kids would still be trapped in their houses by their mothers giving the rain a chance to come back before they let them back out.

Sherry sat down on one of the wet swings.

The park was very spacious. A swing set with eight swing where she was and it's twin on the other side of he park near a old, large oak tree. A large slide rested next to the monkey bars. There was a teeter-totter and plastic horses on springs that children sit on and rock back and forth. The main part of the park was covered in sand, but off to the side there was a grassy area with a ring of large rocks that was under another large oak tree.

It was cute, perfect. Once kids arrived again sherry would have to leave; no parent would want someone dressed like she was near their kids. Sherry sighed again she kept depressing herself.

_"Oh, common stop being like that!"_ and person's voice echoed through the park. Sherry bolted up. What the…?

Sherry glanced around the park, not a single person was there. She sat back on the swing, she hadn't had much of a meal for two days and his must clearly be the resolute.

_"I know you heard me."_ The voice rang again

Okay this time Sherry was going to find in, she was now in a bad mood.

She got off her swing and walked to the monkey bars.

_"Cold!"_

Toward the teeter-tooters was next.

_"Freezing!"_

Huffing and puffing angrily Sherry went to the swing sets.

_"Ah, so close yet so far."_

Sherry walked towards the stones and the tree there.

_"Warmer, warmer, now you're hot, ah! You're burning up!"_

Sherry was directly underneath the oak tree. The voice seemed to be come right over her head; frustrated Sherry took it out on the poor, defenseless tree.

She punched it so hard that leaves started to fall of the branches, along with a red feathered mess.

This _mess _happened to be a large bird that few people will ever see, and those that say that they had seen it would be called insane, this bird is known as a phoenix.

The phoenix swayed his head and said n a slightly dizzy voice, "_ooooo, look at the pretty stars."_

"A big, talking bird. Okay," Sherry seemed at peace about this discovery nothing must scare her if kids can control gravity and spit icicles.

"Hiya I'm Mac, I sorta hoped that you would of climbed the tree. Not knock me out, but any way, hi," Mac the phoenix was now finally starting to get a grip on the pretty stars, "Hiyo I'm Mac, I sorta hoped that you would of climbed the tree. Not knock me out of it, but any way, hi," Maybe the stars where still in his head.

"You already said that."

"oh, really? All right then, I'm Mac and I wanted to give you this letter," Mac lifted his leg and tied on was a rolled letter and a few smaller papers.

Sherry uncurled the first large piece of paper, it was written in a tight cursive.

_Dear Koko _

_It has been almost ten years sense the Mamodo battle was concluded; I figure its time for a reunion. In two months meet every one in Africa… Egypt. Two months from today, August 17, will be the ten-year anniversary. Enclosed are two tickets to Egypt. Bring your significant other, best friend, or something like that. The hotel will be ready for your arrival._

_I look forward to seeing you!_

"Who wrote this?" Sherry asked out loud.

Mac proudly declared, "Me!"

"Oh, okay," the declaration didn't even faze Sherry.

"Hey!" for some reason Mac seemed upset, "Your suppose to say 'really' so I can say no!"

"Why? Can't you write?"

Mac hung his head, "well… no."

Sherry looked at the tickets; they were first class from the Pairs airport.

"Tell the person that sent this invite that I'll be going and one question before you leave." Mac was already in the air ready to fly off, "When does this event end?"

"Sorry I don't have that information, bye now," instead of flying off into the distance a bright flash that resembled a hot fire flashed and Mac was gone. Sherry checked the grown for ashes to see if had a just died or something, finding no ashes sherry looked at the sky and sighed, back to normal life for two months. At least this time she had some money, maybe she could find some really, really dirt-cheap apartment.

A person walked up be hind her. It was another man that looked way too rich for his own good, "Hey Miss could I talk to you?"

At least this guy didn't sound super superior, but she had her knee ready to kill this guy if necessary.

"I'm looking for some new moles, your pretty hot, how would you like a job?"

Sherry removed her knee from the kill men position, what had just happened?

A/N:

Yay the end to another chappy! Ugh, I hate summer heat, but life goes on. Forgive me for the slow loading of chapters in my stories, the area around the computer is about 20 degrees hotter then it is anywhere else in the house right now it is… 97next to the computer, and that is hard for me to handle. (No A/C) so please don't be mad at me for being slow currently. I don't like the beginning of this chappy, to sad but I really like meeting Mac, speaking of which I need o give out credit.

_This chapter is thanks to I haven'tjoined... yet (Anonymous Reviewer) and TheHellSpawnofScorpion for helping me put the chapter together and for the use of your OC Mac.  
_

As always I don't own Zatch Bell

Looking for new ideas

And I have a preview of the next chappy on my profile.


	12. Wonrei: Run till you drop

_This chapter is thanks to Senku Kamarii_

(A/N: I Love Won-rei!)

Reunion

Chapter 12

Operation Messy Hair

Early in the morning, a time when most kids complain about going to P.E. Class a group of girls stood together squealing. They had finished stretching and girls and boys were running together today. The boy's gym teacher was the teacher crush of every girl at he school.

Mr. Wonrei. He had long messy, white hair held back with a purple headband. His white hair complemented his undisturbed purple eyes. And to mention he wasn't an evil gym teacher from hell, like most teachers are.

One of the girls, with orange cat ears squealed and asked the group, "what do you think Mr. Wonrei would look good in?"

The girl next to her with light purple hair answered, "He'd look great in the true rock star get-out. And I mean _leather pants_ and all!"

A group image formed of Wonrei wearing black leather, and exposed rock hard chest. Some how the whole group jumped up and down, blushing madly squealing.

Another girl, this one with blue hair and pointed bird eyes smiled, "It's to sad he wouldn't look good in a full winter suite."

Another group image formed of Wonrei. Only his noes and mouth showed through the opening for his face out of the thickly padded, full body snow suite.

The girl be side the blue hair girl hit her up side the head, "you idiot no person wold ever look good in that get up. You can't tell whose who!"

"How about the 'can't touch this science teacher' look!" yet another girl suggested.

This time the group image was Wonrei in sexy glasses framing his to-die-for eyes. He was in a white lab coat and all the girls were jumping up and down squealing at the top of their lungs.

The girls were standing together in front of the starting line, Wonrei himself was standing right at the starting line, off to the side and the boy were standing behind the line for some distance. Still Wonrei could hear every word for both conversations.

The boys weren't as thrilled as normal to have co-ed P.E. Normally, they use this as a chance to hit on the girls and show off their athletic skill, but the stupid girls were to busy squealing over Mr. Wonrei.

"Mr. Wonrei thinks he's so cool. He's got every girl squealing over him. Even the girls that don't even talk to the cheerleaders are over all together squealing. I think he needs some one to bring him back down to earth." one boy with red hair said, glaring at Mr. Wonrei.

"Yeah, Mr. Wonrei needs to be brought down in their eyes."

"Hey I got an idea, lets mess up the heavenly main," a boy with brown hair and bear paws spoke with a smug smile.

All the boys, except on joined in on the conversation to create plan "messy hair." The one boy that didn't join was staring enviously at the squealing girls and silently squealing along with them.

Wonrei standing between he two groups heard every single word, just in time for him to yell, "Go!" and have to two groups run and break up any conversation. Great, this was only first hour, only five more classes just like this to go.

At the end of the day Wonrei went home and checked his mail. It was most bills expect on letter. Which he opened and read.

_June 17,_

_Dear Wonrei,_

_Hello, in two months will have been ten years sense the battle for Mamodo King concluded. I am offering an invitation to a reunion of Mamodo's that fought in the great fight ten years ago. Enclosed are two tickets to the southern Islands of Tropica. You will enjoy a week on the popular Vacation Island with other Mamodo's. You may not have one the battle ten years ago, but now you can show the others how much you've grown. We invite you to bring your significant other. _

_Your flight will be at the Sakurajima airport August 17._

_I hope you will enjoy your stay at Tropica with the other Mamodo._

Wonrei flipped out two first class tickets, he go, but who with? Wonrei hid the letter and tickets in his safe box and took his shower.

Walking around his house in his pajamas he did some strange things in the kitchen and in his room. Once he was finished with what ever he was doing he crawled into bed and turned off all the lights in the house, not particularly in that order.

As soon as the lights went off strange noises echoed in the quite house. The boys were acting out operation messy hair. Each boy carried with them a bottle of honey. Lost and confused the boys walked onto the kitchen. They say not to walk on a freshly waxed floor, these boys learned why and in a hurry.

All five of them stepped on the floor and skid right into the walk. On the wall was a thin wire that one of the boys collided into. The breaking of this small wire reasled an angry mop in a rolling bucket from hell chasing after the boys.

With tears in their eyes from fear and doing their best not to scream they ran on to the carpeting where the rolling bucket bounced off the carpeting and rolled back into the kitchen. The boys were deeply relieved. The mop stopped chasing them. The boys had only one room down the hall that the mop led them to. It was Wonrei's room.

Once all five boys had entered the room, one of the boys triggered another thin wire to snap and this one had a cage land on top of all of them. Once the cage landed on top of all of them. Wonrei sat up, perfectly wake. He gave them a glare and then turned over to fall back asleep.

The next morning Wonrei woke up and walked right passed the boys, "I'll let your parents know that you're here after school. Good luck, making up the time in gym class."

"Wait aren't you going to leave us with any food?" the red haired boy asked through the cage bars.

"You've got honey."

_**BUSTED!**_

A/N:

Yay the end to this chappy! Hope you liked it!

I don't own Zatch Bell

And I have a preview of next chappy on my profile.


	13. Djem: The Hostess with the Mostest

_This chapter is thanks to Senku Kumarii_

Reunion

Chapter 13

The TV's on Fire and the Rapper is Dead

Off in Britain there was a cute cottage like home, and living inside was a girl with messy hair. She had work to do early in this morning, but instead she was just waking up now. She was two hours late, but she was supposed to be an hour early. Ignoring the sighs of a bad day up a head, she proceeded into her normal morning routine

She started her toast and cooked her eggs and brought in the morning mail. With in the mail there was a strange letter in a pink envelope. As she sat down with her breakfast she read the letter in a tight cursive.

_June 17_

_Dear Djem,_

_It has been almost ten years sense the Mamodo battle was concluded; I figure its time for a reunion. In two months meet every one in Africa… Egypt. Two months from today, August 17, will be the ten-year anniversary. Enclosed are two tickets to Egypt. Bring your significant other, best friend, or something like that. The hotel will be ready for your arrival._

_I look forward to seeing you!_

But of course she would be going. Djem wore a nice dress and got in her car. So what if she was late?

She drove right up to a large office complex looking building, beside the building on the ground was several large satellite dishes. She had to drive through several groups of screaming girls. It was this that reminded her why she was supposed to be here early, she had to interview some big time rapper.

Upon entering the building she was yelled at for being late.

"Djem why do you always do this! The day we need you early the most you come in late!" some director guy shouted into her face.

"You say right I go left! I've been working with you for years and you haven't learned this yet! Why I'll knock your block off, John!" Djem shouted back.

"Common, common this way! This way!" the director shouted pushing her toward the studio wear some poor Joe Smoe had been roped into filling air space.

"And Djem will be on with Gaiter Pick after these short messages," the poor Joe Smoe stated at seeing Djem ready to go. Once the camera turned off Joe lost it, "Djem! Why are you so late?"

"I don't need to tell you Joe," Djem stated with a pout face and her hands on her hips.

"I told you don't call me that! It's Robert!" Joe yelled his real name. (Poor Djem every one keeps yelling at her)

"Yeah, yeah, stop yelling Joe I have a show to do," Djem huffed with her noes in the air.

She sat down in the chair Robert had been in and a bunch of people brought in a guy in the gangster outfit, and all the bling that comes with it.

"Yo, you Djem?" the guy asked sitting down beside her.

Djem inched away from him in her chair, "Yes that's me."

"Your hot, why don't you fix you hair?" he grabbed her hair and was slowly putting his face in front of hers, Djem was not impressed.

"I like my hair like this, I am not you fan so get out of my face before I knock your block off."

Gaiter Pick didn't seem to get the blunt hint, "Ah common baby, I've got the rest of the day off don't cha wanna spend it with me?"

Djem gripped her fist, ready to leave a ring imprint on his face.

"WE'RE ON IN THREE! TWO!" the camera guy held his hand up for the number one and all the cameras had lights that turned on.

Djem managed to push him out of her face and look professional for the camera, "Hello every one this is Djem, it's great to be here and as you all must know by now our very special guest is here. Hello Gaiter Pick, now why did you pick your name to be ' Gaiter Pick' like as in the animal."

Gaiter Pick managed to look professional for the camera as well, "Ah, you see I wanted to be Guitar, but that was taken so I wanted to be Guitar Pick but that was also taken. So one day when I was bored I went to Florida and saw this Gaiter and I decided I liked the sound of a gaiter pick."

"I under stand that you came from a richer family, but you could go to Florida, in the U.S. just because you were bored?"

"Well yeah…." The conversation drowned on and on for poor Djem. Every commercial break was Gaiter pick's chance to make some moves on her and she was getting closer and closer to knocking his block off.

During one of the segments John lost attention and looked at the ceiling wondering why it was hotter then normal. His question was answered in a matter of seconds. The ceiling was engulfed in flames. Quietly he began acting like a maniac, waving his arms at the ceiling and patting others on the shoulder to look up. Eventually Djem took notice at the whole staff point upwards and walking out of the studio as fast as they could.

"So the gaiter is now your… favorite… ani…mal?" Djem looked to see the ceiling in fire.

Gaiter pick was oblivious, "Yep! I hated the gaiter now I love him!"

"I'm sorry the ceiling is on fire, we'll be going to an emergency break, please stick with us," Djem stated nervously with a truly fake smile on her face.

At hearing this gaiter Pick finally looked up, he didn't wait for the camera to politely stop rolling, he screamed and jumped up. Djem continued to look up and then fate happened. One of the rows of light fell, right on top of them. Djem pulled Gaiter Pick out of the way and rolled out of the way just as the flaming equipment landed right where they had been. If the audience had any doubt, here was their proof.

Gaiter Pick ran out of there faster then anyone in the staff, John ran the wrong way right to Djem holding her arm. It had been burnt. John walked her out of the Flaming studio. John rushed the only injured one to his office and broke into his emergency supply kit and patched Djem's arm up.

"Are you Sure you want to continue?" John asked as he made sure Djem's arm was properly patched.

"Yeah," Djem was in a deep blush, "Plus I want to make GP suffer for this, if his girly scream didn't make him fall in I will!"

John just smiled, at the same time he bunched his eyebrows, nothing stops her.

Djem stomped into the next camera ready studio, the cooking show studio, "Let's get this show on the road!"

Djem stood beside Gaiter Pick and continued their interview, for this segment, and during commercial break he was at it again.

"I knew you had it for me, so what'd ya say how bout we rap his up and get started."

Djem grabbed his shirt and pulled him down into her face, "Sure, just after one more thing," Djem did her best to act like some club girl completely ready.

He leaned closer to give her a kiss.

His mouth found a fist, then his check found a fist and his gut found a knee. In a matter of seconds GP was pounded into table scraps. Once Djem was done Gaiter Pick was crying on the ground, some gangster.

"And we're back!" Djem said to the camera without Gaiter Pick in the screen at all, "We're greatly sorry but Gaiter pick has left us. Rappers are very busy people and we couldn't keep him here any longer." Gaiter Pick finally getting the blunt hints that Djem was dropping on his head, he slowly sneaked out of the studio.

He was completely lost.

"Yo!" John shouted, "You want the back door? It's right here." John stood beside a open door letting sunlight in.

"Thanks man." Gaiter Pick said rushing out the door, John simply smiled and shut the door behind him.

Once Gaiter Pick walked out into the world he had to wonder why a large group of screaming fans were waiting for him. With in seconds Gaiter Pick turned around and walked right into the closed door.

After realizing it was closed Gaiter Pick pounded on the door begging for reentry, there was no one around the door.

Djem Knew who she was taking.

A/N:

_This chapter is thanks to Senku Kumarii_

I one of the events after what happened in real life. I forget what channel had some news lady look up and then go well the studios on fire… bye. At the time I didn't think it was funny because people could have gotten hurt, but sense no one did I think it's funny now. I hurt Djem just so we could have the short romantic moment. I hate rappers because most of them are "Lets have BEEP Lets do BEEP while we have BEEP I can't wait to BEEP you Because your so hot. I wanna touch your BEEP your body is so hot.

You must have this part memorized by now…

I don't own Zatch Bell

All Ways looking for more Ideas

Check out my Profile for previews on the next chapter.


	14. Dr Riddles Liveing with Altimemeters

_This chapter is thanks to Sarah303_

Reunion

Chapter 14

Doctor Riddles and the… amazing TV show?

A brightly-lit room had this annoying buzzing sound. Next to the epicenter of the noise was a man with more then his far share of wrinkles, a huge nose and long hair showing off a giant bald spot on top his head. The sun was shinning into the yellow white room. After the old man hit the snooze button nine times in a row the strangest thing happened, it followed a slamming noise.

"GRANDPA! GET YOUR LAZY BUTT OUT OF BED NOW!" a tall girl with natural red wavy hair tied into a ponytail, and a nose that baby birds would try to beg from.

The old man fell out of bed, after discovering the ability to levitate nine inches, "What?"

"YOU HAVE WORK," The girls veins where just about to pop, "AND AT THIS RATE YOU'LL MAKE US **LATE**!"

"Oh, hey, um"

"Kathy" the girl sighed getting out a wheel chair.

"Oh I know your name. I'm Doctor Riddles! The one that knows all!"

"Then what are you going to ask?"

"What's your name again?"

The girl sighed, "Kathy."

"Tia, was I asking something?"

"Kathy, Grandpa why do you call me Tia? Who was she?"

"Why are you asking that Tia? 10 years ago you where such a cute six-year-old, wearing such a cute dress, and your hair was so long. The way that you could form such great shields was amazing!"

"Grandpa, ten years ago I was fifteen. My hair's never been long and if I wore a skirt the world would have died many times over. Any way the wheelchair's out so once you finish getting dressed some out for breakfast."

"Hey, um?"

"Kathy"

"Tia what was I supposed to be doing?"

"…"

It took some time to get Doctor Riddles ready for breakfast but they managed to do it. Doctor riddles eat his breakfast in his magicians outfit and Kathy was reading through the mail.

She was almost asleep standing up until a pink letter came across. It read in tight cursive:

_Dear Dr. Riddles, _

_It has been almost ten years sense the Mamodo battle was concluded; I figure its time for a reunion. In two months meet every one in Africa… Egypt. Two months from today, August 17, will be the ten-year anniversary. Enclosed are two tickets to Egypt. Bring your significant other, best friend, or something like that. The hotel will be ready for your arrival._

_I look forward to seeing you!_

"Hey grandpa?"

"That's me! Doctor Riddles! The one that knows all!"

"Yeah, Any way you just got an invite to go to Africa, something about Mamodo battle reunion. Do you want to go?"

"Sure? What are you asking again?"

"Do you want to go to a Mamodo reunion in Africa?"

"Yes! Hey can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why do you have a giant whole in the middle of the back of your shirt?"

Kathy felt the hair on back of her neck stand up… Some how she was once standing near the dinning table, but now there was nothing but dust.

Kathy, in a fresh shirt, wheeled Doctor Riddles into something that resembled a giant office building, with an intena on top.

Doctor Riddles was wheeled onto a huge stage, it resembled a high school theater, he sat with a mic in hand.

"What am I doing here?" Doctor riddles asked, there was no one but him in the room and a bunch of people walking back and forth behind him.

Kathy whispered from the cirtains, "Tell us a bunch of stuff you know."

"Oh right, I'm doctor Riddles! The one that! Wait5 what am I doing here anyway?"

"Talk about 'Life with Altimeters.'"

"I have Altimeters?"

"yes, Now talk about life with it!"

"I'm doctor riddles! The one that knows all and I have no clue what comes after this…"

by the end of the show doctor riddles had figured it out. No more talking. Just getting kathy to fly in the air using birds.

"Grandpa Get ME DOWN!"

"Sure thing Tia," of some inexplicable reason doctor Riddles had a hug smile on his face watching the girl fly in the air with fear.

"It's KATHY!"

Off in television sets across America, "man I love this show, especially the second half, I never know what's going to happen to Tia. They are so funny together!" one guy said.

"She keeps saying her name's 'Kathy' though." A second guy questioned.

"Duh her real name's Tia, the old man's just forgetting to use her stage name and she's slamming him for that. It's hard to believe that this guy really doesn't have altimeters." The first guy was intrapped in the show again.

Back at the set, the program is sent out live. No one ever knows when Kathy will come out. She manly pops out and give Doctor riddles after he's annoyed her. Some days she very tolerant, today Doctor Riddles might have to plan a funeral for the evening.

Kathy sat on the ground panting for her life, "grandpa!"

"Yes Tia?"

"It's not Tia!"

"yes Tia?"

"Stop Calling me Tia!"

"Why Tia?"

"Are you saying that at this point just to get me mad?"

""What are you talking about Tia?"

"Stop calling me Tia! We've already gotten past this part! Your making use yell in a circle!"

"Hey Tia?"

"Not Tia!"

"Tia?"

"NOT Tia!"

"Tia? What am I asking about?"

"How should I know! I'm not Tia!"

"No, Your Tia."

What part of not Tia don't you get!

At the end of the day, as usual Kathy's throat felt like sharp point rocks she drank some nice tea. Doctor Riddles had already gone to sleep. There was some strange things about the letter… it some how picked her interest, "A Mamodo reunion? What happens then? Grandpa told me about the attle when I was younger, I thought it was just a story he cooked up and he wanted to tell the youngest kid he could, but what's really going on here?"

A/N:

_This chapter is thanks to Sarah303_

Sorry This Chapter isn't as funny as I would have liked. I have personal experience with Altimeters. My grandma is in the finally stages of it. Before I was My mom, Mom was Grandma's grandma, dad was "Larry" Actually this one's Gary the closets she got, and my brother some how turned into an Ex-boyfriend of hers and she thought of her self about nine. I sencerly don't mean to offend a person going through this as well and it's really hurting them

Okay just so you know till about Christmas time this will be my schedule. This includes my other stories (you might not care about them but hey)

Reunion: Hopefully every Sunday before about 9 (in my time) if that doesn't work out about 6-7 o' clock on Monday

Ten'nyo: Every other week (hopefully, this will be scheduled to change because I love this story)

Pocket Notebook: Every other week opposite Ten'nyo (I'm not so sure about this story because less people like and I get discouraged about it. Even though I enjoy that story)

Ten'nyo and Pocket Notebook are open to Monday, Saturday, Sunday, and Monday. If you care for these stories check before you head off to bed. Chances are higher on Sunday and Monday

Also be warn I have less time to edit the snot out of these things as you may have noticed I am lacking much, much detail here. Detail is part that makes it funny. All my stories will suffer a cut in detail as well. Sorry again. This schedule will begin next week.

**I don't own Zatch Bell**

Check my profile for a preview of the next chapter.


	15. Maruss: In the Orphanage

_This chapter is thanks to __flowergirl101 (anonymous reviewer)_

Reunion

Chapter 15

In the orphanage

Bright sunlight in invading a small cottage like home right on the face of a twenty year old man with curly blonde hair grown down like a woman's. He snored so loud, but the others in the small room didn't seem to notice.

Others? The room was littered with futons and each futon had a child sleeping on it from three years old to thirteen. To say the least it was cramped.

A small seven-year-old slowly opened the door, waking the kid next to the door by clanging on his head. The seven-year-old tip toed pass all the sleeping kids up to the oldest in the room, and shook the earthquake maker awake.

"hm?" the man grumbled.

"Maruss wake up, I want breakfast!"

"No'kay, no'kay," Maruss continued to grumble as he got up and tiptoe pass the sleeping kids. And gently opening the door, once again slamming into the head of the kid next to the door.

The house on the way to the kitchen was littered with kids almost sleeping off the wall. Welcome to a small traditional orphanage. Maruss in a daze stood up making the morning round of pancakes, and with the help of the seven-year-old and the kid that kept getting his head slammed against the door, breakfast for a hundred was severed.

No one had to go around and wake the other children. The smell of freshly cooked food woke everyone up in a matter of minutes. The undisturbed peace was now a roaring jungle. As Maruss and a small child set the huge table a small girl walked in and gave Maruss the daily mail.

"Thanks Cindy," Maruss smiled rubbing the girls blue hair. She giggled and ran off back to her friends.

At breakfast the kids where jumping off the ceiling, rather noisily as Maruss read through the mail. Genral stuff bills, offers to by out the land, and then this pink letter.

What is with the pink letter? It read in a tight cursive:

_June 17,_

_Dear Maruss,_

_Hello, in two months will have been ten years sense the battle for Mamodo King concluded. I am offering an invitation to a reunion of Mamodo's that fought in the great fight ten years ago. Enclosed are two tickets to the southern Islands of Tropica. You will enjoy a week on the popular Vacation Island with other Mamodo's. You may not have one the battle ten years ago, but now you can show the others how much you've grown. We invite you to bring your significant other. _

_Your flight will be at the Green field airport August 17._

_I hope you will enjoy your stay at Tropica with the other Mamodo._

Sounded like fun, but who'd take care of the ankle bitters? Speaking of which a small kid was biting his ankle and it rather hurt.

At noon it was time for the daily run out side. The whole group of hundred kids all run wild and free for half an hour. The teens made sure that the smaller kids didn't run lose. Maruss did normal checks running for one teen to the next for the half-hour. It was at this time that hell walked up to his door step.

A twenty-year-old girl with a deep tan and pale make up walked up to the orphanage doorstep. She wore clothes that worked great in the city for getting guys, piercing and tattoo's clumped on her body in the areas shown and her green hair was cut just pass her ears.

"Yo! Maruss! Is this where you've been hiding you little wimp!" she called into the currently empty house. Frustrated that no one was in the house she yelled at it again, "Get ch'your lazy butt out here now!" much to her dismay the empty house still did not respond

Maruss out side can't hear the strange ganguro (A/N: yes there is a name for Japanese people with her make up and tan) in his cottage house. So he happily laughed as an eight-year-old jumped on his back for a piggyback ride.

"Maruss!" the girl continued to call to the empty house.

After half an hour of failed yelling to an empty house the ganguro girl left through the front just a big two minutes before Maruss entered through the back. The girl shouted to the world from the sidewalk on the inside of town, scaring the snot out of the locals.

Back at the orphanage Maruss was acting as a schoolteacher for all the kids. Maruss gave lesions to the large older kids once they weren't busy helping the smaller kids.

Maruss was in the middle of teaching a ten-year-old two times two when a local from the town burst in.

"Hey, Maruss you know there's a psychotic ganguro girl yelling for you in town right?"

"Huh?" Maruss' s eyes were wide open now.

"Yeah, oh by the way I brought your normal truck full of food."

"A ganguro girl?" Maruss asked in fear, ignoring the food statement before.

"Ganguro girl is very angry, what cha do to her?"

"The ganguro girl does….. does she have green hair?" Maruss continued to ask, his heart pounding faster and faster.

"Yup."

"She's looking for me?" the sound of Maruss's heart was ruling out all sound except the locals voice.

"Yup."

"She's mad?" Maruss was at the point of hyperventilation (A/N: OMG I spelled it right on the first try!) all the color had faded from his face and chills ran through his body.

"Yup."

Maruss let all this information sink in before saying, "For my funereal I'd like it at sunset by the apple tree grove."

"That bad?"

"Maybe…" Maruss indirectly answered his vision getting pulled into his right shoulder. The true answer was yes.

Maruss left the older kids in charge as he took the remains of his life in his hands and walked into town.

What an idiot.

Once in town it was hard to miss the screaming for the girl dead center of the town at the top of her lungs, "Maruss you lazy jerk get out here now!"

"Okay," Maruss said directly behind her giving her a huge start.

"Maruss," she girl growled, "Long time no see!" she happily shouted giving him a tackle hug.

"'Kay sis, I get it. Now stop that hurts." The girl was squeezing Maruss to the point his bones where breaking.

She backed off and suddenly she was clam, "Maruss where have you been? I looked all over the world for you."

"I've been taking care of an orphanage."

The girl crumbled into historical tears; "I cannot see that! Little brother Maruss, the little jerk that can't even stay home to look after mom in her old age taking care of snot noses!" Maruss made a pout face as repose. "Oh come on don't be like that!"

"Are you here to laugh at me?"

"Pretty much." She answered bluntly.

"You've had your laugh now get lost," Maruss ordered as he left.

"Not until you prove your not ditching your duties to mom," suddenly the girl's aura became visible and it resembled an angry flame.

Maruss was backed into a coiner, he really didn't want a funeral tonight.

At the orphanage it had become about five 'o clock Maruss was setting the table and Maruss's sister was doing the cooking. Some how all the kids had taken to calling her 'onee-sama.' (A/N: this is the last one I plan on doing… onee-chan is a respectful term used by little kids to older kids… sama is a suffix (I think that's the right term) that means lord. Do you get the pollution this girl did to these kids in such a short time?)

"Yum onee-sama's cooking is really yummy! It's much better then Maruss's!" one of the children shouted.

Maruss took offence to that, he had been trying so hard to make his food edible. Once he go over that hit some how the letter dawned in his brain.

"Yo sis?"

"Hm?" she didn't even look at him, she was eating her food and maybe the table and plate was next.

"Today I got a strange letter. A reunion to the end of the Mamodo battle, but I have no one to look after the kids durning that time…"

"okay, when is it?"

"Two months from now." This was going way too easily.

"Sure I can do it. On one condition."

"Huh, sure?" Maruss unsurely stated.

You get a wife some time.

Some how an anvil hit Maruss's head. It was true that he was single but, but, but…! Forget it, it's not worth the funeral.

A/N:

_This chapter is thanks to __flowergirl101 (anonymous reviewer)_

Sorry I did so many Author notes right in the middle of the chapter! That gets really annoying. But it just seemed right at the time. I haven't really done much proof reading on this chapter (you've probable already figured that out though)

Winter has come! I don't define winter by the calendar. No I define it by the first head cold of the school year. So in short… I feel like s---. (Right now it's the opposite of chills) I wrote Ten'nyo today, started to feel sick, and then slept all day (oh that felt so good) I'm going to watch the necessary shows and clonk out.

Good night.

I don't own Zatch Bell.

Don't expect a glimpse of the next chapter on my profile until Monday.


	16. Lien: A lover's spat? over me?

_This chapter is thanks to Senku Kumarii _

Reunion

Chapter 16

Can you Crack my back please?

A/N: I hate cold weather. I hate way to hot weather, I hate all of the above. Snow before the 15th? I hate that. Any way I apologize for being so late with the chappies. I swear I have a reason, but I'm mad so I won't type it. (it's in my profile) to make up for being ridiculously late I have a bonus at the end of the chappy. Oh! I'm trying the thining in Italics for a change. Don't know if I'll Kepp it.

Oh, people that know ranma 1/2 yes I messed up Mr. Satome on purpose (I only know manga 1-5). All other people… don't worry about it.

**Before I even think about how the next chapter will be I need you to review and answer this Question: SuzyXKiyo or MegumiXKiyo?**

Enjoy:

"Ugh why did I come here?" a full-grown woman asked speaking to her self. Her black brown hair was pulled into two covered buns and her large eyes were shaped like almonds. She wore a red Chinese dress over her lager puffy pants. In her hand she held two letters. One still in it's envelope, the other was open and crumpled by her fist. In her other hand was a luggage tow.

The letter crumpled by her fist was a messy letter and barley readable, typical doctor-ish handwriting:

_June 10th _

_Dear Lien,_

_Hey along time has passed! Sorry to be asking this favor without talking to you at all lately but you're the only chiropractor I would trust do this for me._

_Would you cover for me? I'm going on vacation!_

_Many thanks!_

_Dr. Tofu_

Lien had of course agreed. Was she going to miss out on a chance to come to Japan for free? No way!

Lien walked and found a nice looking office, right on the corner of the street. "This is the place." Lien opened the door and placed her luggage down. "Hello?" according to the other letter she had received dr. tofu's assistant would be waiting for lien.

A large panda walked out of a back room.

Lien tilted her head. _What is a Panda doing here?!_

Mysteriously a sign appeared in the panda's hand, the sing read, "ah, hello"

"He-hey, Hello." _I knew dr. tofu was a nut, but a panda? Oh Gawd, I bet the panda is the assistant_, "You're not Mister Genma Satome are you?"

Another mysterious sign formed out of the air; "yep that's me"

_I'm now working with a panda, just when you think you've seen it all…._

"Um, well Mister Satome, could you explain why doctor Tofu said, "Stay sane?"

a mysterious, half finished sign appeared into Mr. Satome's hand, "Yes well you see…." Another sign read, "well it kinda goes like this…" and yet another sing read, "ummmmm… oh I know!" a fresh sign now could be read, "Ranma…"

"RANMA!!!!!!" a girl shouted bursting in through the door. Lien head attempted to find the ceiling as her hold body shock.

"RANMA! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! YOU ARE SUCH A JERK! WHY AM I CARRYING YOU IN HERE TO START WITH?" Lien came out of the back room to see a girl walking, effortlessly carrying a girl her age. The girl carrying the other wore black hair cut very short and a green dress. The girl being carried had red hair tied in a single braid, she wore men's Chinese clothes that were very lose over her body. The clothes over her body wasn't the strange thing, she was twisted into a not. "DR. TOFU!" the girl with short hair called again, completely looking past lien.

"Sorry, Dr. Tofu isn't in for the next two weeks, I'm his replacement," Lien pointed to her self slightly shyly.

The girl with short hair clamed down, "Oh hello, I'm Akane, doctor…?" when Akane smiled it was very cute.

"Call me Dr. lien," Lien smiled back, taking the red haired girl away from Akane and effortlessly carrying her.

The red head opened her mouth, "If Dr. Tofu is gone why isn't pop filling in for him?"

Lien could feel the burning of Mr. Satome's sign, as though they were real words, "Yeah? why? Why? Why?"

"Um, I don't… Know?" Lien began. She took the red head's arm that was twisted under the girl's opposite leg with the elbow twisted backwards.

"Yow!"

Several more painful, loud cracks followed each followed by a yip.

Once lien was done, she steeped back to take a breath. The not had now become a person. "Wow, I've never had a case that bad, who was so brutal?"

Without hesitation the read head pointed at Akane. For some reason, can't image why, Akane took offence to this. "RANMA!!!!" she got very loud again, "YOU JERK!"

Ranma got just as loud yelling back, "OH SO IT'S MY FAILUT YOU BEAT ME TO A PULIP?"

_A lovers spat? Between girls?_

"WHY YES IT IS! YOU GOT SO INTO CHECKING OUT SHAMPOO!"

"I CAN'T STAND HER WHY WOULD I CHECK HER OUT?"

"I DUNNO, MAYBE THE SAME REASON YOU WERE CHECKING OUT DR. LIEN WHAILE SHE WAS FIXING YOU UP!"

"MAYBE CAUSE SHE HAS MORE SEX APEAL THEN YOU!"

Lien crossed her arms over her heart and changed bright fusha. _I'm in the middle of a lover's spat now? A female lover's spat?_

"RANMA YOU JERK!" Akane shouted giving Ranma a kick, sending her off into the stratisishpere. Akane heaved a breath, "oh wow, I feel so much better, thank you doctor!" akane was smiling broadly.

Lien kept her arms over her heart, "um sure, anytime?"

"Bye then!"

Lien stared at the door as akane skipped out. "I'm going to have to fix tha ceiling now won't I?"

Mr. Satome nodded, and then left.

"Hey wait aren't you going to help me with it?" Lien called.

"I just rembered something, sorry gotta go!"

_I want to cry, I have to fix the ceiling by my self? How heartless! _(A/n: That's my word of the day! I have said it over and over to people all day  Must be Friday the 13th…)

the next morning, after lien had placed a patch over the gaint whole there was a knock on the door. Lien stumbled away from her chair in the back. And upto the front door.

"Hello?" Lien weakly sighed. Mr. Satome was at the door in a mail man's hat. "Did you quite or something?"

"No, this is my morning job," a smiley face was drawn next to the words.

Lien took her mail, and slammed the door in Mr. Satome's face. Most of the letters were attempts to sell the latest and greatest chiropratic goods. Except for a single letter in a pink envelope adressed directly to lien.

_I've only been here for a day, that's not enough time for a mail check up from Dr. Tofu for for any thing to come this way as a matter of fact._

With grace beyond any measure possible, lien ripped the envelope to hundreds of messy pieces, even then the letter wasn't open. "Open!" lien shouted at he poor envelope with no clue what fate had in mind. Chopstick power. Lien Rammed the chopstick into the amasingly _small_ whole she had created and then neatly opened it the rest of the way.

She un floded the letter, in a tight cursive it read:

June 17 

_Dear Lien, _

_It has been almost ten years sense the Mamodo battle was concluded; I figure its time for a reunion. In two months meet every one in Africa… Egypt. Two months from today, August 17, will be the ten-year anniversary. Enclosed are two tickets to Egypt. Bring your significant other, best friend, or something like that. The hotel will be ready for your arrival._

_I look forward to seeing you!_

_Two months? Great that's just when this hell case will end, I'll need the break. Dr. Tofu I swear I might still be sane by the time this is over. _

"DR. LIEN!" Akane shouted bursting in again, "RANMA'S IN A KNOT AGAIN!"

This time Akane was carrying a boy with black hair tied into a single braid and Chinese clothes that fit his body just right.

_Are there **two** Ranma's dating this girl?_

A/N:

_This chapter is thanks to Senku Kumarii _

That's a secret! Only those that now Ranma and a Half get the thing where Akane is dragging a guy named Ranma, I'm not spoiling the screate.  Now the bouns is short and written in script form. What is it you ask? Laila's ten year story! Please don't ask me to make thousand year Mamodo's as certain things, I wanna keep them suprises!

I don't own Zatch Bell, check out my profile for who I'm doing next (key word… WHO) and Rebveiw cuz I love reveiws! Sorry again for the wait!

Laila- Secretary of National Defence.

Laila: (hand's are twitching) Okay, who put this paper work on my desk today?

Secretary: me!

Laila: why do I have so much paper work?

Secretary: because that's stuff Schinder-sama wants you to do.

Laila: Why do we have paper work?

Secretary: Uh, to prove that we work.

Laila: we don't work, there are no foreign countries for us to defend ourselves against. Schineder _Rules the world!_

Secretary: Hmmm that might be a good point.

A/N:

I'm sure your trailed to have read that….


	17. Suzy: The one the cars fear!

_This chapter is thanks to Metalner_

Reunion

Chapter 17

DON'T GET HIT---! by that car….

A/N:

okay dokey sorry for being slow. My excuse…? I really don't have one. So sorry again. Any way by one vote the winning couple is SuzyMegumi! I hope you didn't just change stories because I said that… All right fine so I'm kidding… how many people jumped? (Actually Megumi won Kiyo so…) After the next chappy I am going to have an "all growd up" idea recommended by _Thank you people who are nice._ Don't worry they'll still be funny. Now the reason for the Author note. **After this chapter I will not be taking any more ideas**. If you have an idea, even for characters that haven't showed up on TV yet review and tell me, this will be the last chance. Don't worry the story is no where NEAR dead yet.

"Okay! Now, Mister Apple kins, how did your wife leaving you make you feel?" a girl with short brown hair and large glasses bigger then her coca eyes and a lab coat sat on a large comfy chair in a starched white office room. Her voice sounded like a poor, male French accent attempt.

The girl was facing an apple with a face carved into it. It moved ad the cut in the apple meat for a mouth moved, "Um?" he had a low and very stupid sounding voice, "I guess it hurt, doctor Suzy?"

"Ah!" Suzy exclaimed in the bad accent, "Admitting you have a problem is a very good first step! Very good, very good… Now, Why did you pull a chopstick to your wife's head?"

Still sounding stupid the apple jumped off its chair and yelled, "It's not my fault! She's the stupid Ho that did thing with my brother when she was a blossom!"

Suzy dropped her pen and started crying, "What a heart felt tale!" her normal stupid girly voice had returned.

The door burst open and people started flying in through the glass windows, shattering the glass all over the floor.

"Can I help you?" Suzy murmured in her French accent.

"Doctor Suzy! You are under arrest for GREEN HANDS!" one of the men that burst into her office shouted pointing a gun to her chin.

Suzy looked at her hands, "But my hands aren't green!"

"She admitted it!" the officer with the gun shouted to the rest, seeming panicked.

"I told you I'm fine!"

"Now, now Doctor, 'admitting you have a problem is a very good first step.'" Mister Apple Kins smiled safely on the ground, and not surrounded by giant men pointing gun at him.

"My Hands are Pink! PINK! Okay so maybe I have a little dry skin…" Suzy rushed and they cuffed her and pushed her out the door.

"GREEN HANDS! COMING THROUGH!" the main officer shouted to the gathering crowed.

Some how from the office and the hall way Suzy found herself thrown against the cold dirt ground of a bar jail ceil.

"Don't I get one call at least?" Suzy shouted gripping the jail bars.

"NO!" a chicken in a dark green kimono ordered.

"OH common! At least tell me why I'm here!"

"You already now, GREEN HANDER."

"What they hey is 'green hands!'"

"Only Green handers don't know." The chicken was snickering.

Suzy growled at her personal guard. She clanged her fist against the door, "**What are my**---… rights?" when Suzy pounded the door, the door realized it wasn't locked and then opened.

Both Suzy and the chicken stared at the open jail door.

"I should run now…" Suzy muttered still looking at the open door.

"I should close the door now…" the chicken contained to stare at the door.

The chicken and Suzy made eye contact for a long second. Both clear of thought, and then Suzy made a break for it.

"AH!" The chicken screamed, his body glowed in a red light and his body grew majestically. In a matter of seconds he had become a phoenix.

The chicken turned phoenix's scream had alerted the alarm system some how and an annoying alarm rang in Suzy's ears. She ran through the building unable to catch her breath the alarm continued to blare.

A forceful push hit Suzy Square in the middle of her back and she fell down through the floor and landed with a thud.

"Are you awake yet?" asked slightly squeaky voice, from off a king bed. Suzy lay on the ground with her blanket twilled around.

"Oh, oh, oh yeah. I'm up." Suzy grabbed the blaring alarm clock, it had the same sound as the prison alarm.

Suzy ate a cereal and milk breakfast, fruits decorated the table, all donning silly faces. Suzy watched the six a.m. morning news and trotted off to work. Before the sun had even risen in the sky.

Ugh. Moving from Japan to California for her husband's work had not been easy, even worse no one wanted to hire a shrink with the ability to speak to fruit! For some strange reason they suggested that she go hire a shrink… with no English skills Suzy had found her way into a simple job.

The crossing guard! The heroes of small children! Of course working as a crossing guard mean donning the ugly vest of hunter bright orange and yellow reflector tape glued on the sides, and never, never _ever_, forget the metal stop sign of doom!

Suzy sat at the street conner and watched cars pass, so boring. More cars, all starting to look alike passed. "One car, two car, three car, four car… five.. cr.. si-ZZZZZZZZZ," right on the side walk Suzy proved her skill. Her body fell completely limp and she feel asleep right on the ground.

The nap lasted a beautiful two minutes before a throbbing and shrap pains lined her side.

A group of five kids had taken to kicking her sleeping body.

"Hurry up, wake up!" a first grader snapped at Suzy standing up, whipping the drool off the side of her mouth.

"Okay, okay," still asleep Suzy picked up her sign, she titled it so that it looked at though she where holding up a tall metal rod.

Suzy walked into the middle of the road. A car did not see the crossing guard with a metal pole until he slammed his breaks and kicked her across the pavement.

All traffic stopped and the little kids gasped in shock, even first graders know that when you get hit by a car it hurts.

Suzy unfazed by the sudden gasping and the stop of traffic hopped back to her feet with out a hitch, "I'm good! I'm good!"

All present stared as Suzy helped the young children across the road.

On the safe side of the road a small girl gave Suzy a small present.

A tangerine with a smiley face.

Of shoot, we have another Suzy here, S.O.S!

A/N:

_This chapter is thanks to Metalner_

And here is the end to another chappy. -I chew on an ice cube- this is so true: "We are a nation of low fat foods and high fat people." Shepherd Smith. Scary I can here the TV on the other side of the house… if I'm talking about the evening news I really have nothing much to add so here's the normal thing a ma-whose-it.

**Please, please, please, please review.**

Check out my profile for the glimpse of the next chapter. I'll give you a hint right here, maybe only two people will get it without checking (like anyone really checks) it's in Cailfonia, the reason Suzy is there… dun duun dun!

I don't own Zatch Bell. I can't running like a speeding train and I sure as hey can't spell conner (like street conner) so if you know he spelling please tell me, I am so tired of getting it wrong. You guys might be tired of reading coiner in it's place.


	18. Iwashima: Don't gasp!

_A/N:_

_The worst week in October is the week before Halloween. You have all this candy for little kids that will never, never ever come to your country house in the middle of a cornfield and you can't eat the candy. But did that stop me (very high on smarties) clearly not. Me being high of sugar products is the best mood I could ask to be in as I write this. Please enjoy (MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!)_

_This chapter is thanks to Senku Kumarii _

Reunion

Chapter 18

Heiny Heiny ho!

An average morning in California before the sun rose. Suzy sleeping beside him tossing and turning unusually hard. Suzy's five thirty a.m. wake alarm clock would not shut up. God this is way to early. His foot found the middle of Suzy's back. Her back received a hard push knocking her out of the bed.

Good thing about being the person that way pulled out of his home country to work for some one else, nothing starts with out you.

Iwashima's own alarm clock went off at eight a.m. and so, he hopped out of bed. He had not grown an inch sense middle school. He still resembled a small ball with short imitation black Danny hair and a very large mouth.

He sipped his coffee listing to the silence of the room and the ticking of the clock resting on the wall.

"It's quite…" he glanced around the kitchen, "_too_ quite!" he jumped up and flew of his chair. He still wore his morning bathrobe and now he was brandishing Suzy's chair against the bathroom door.

"Burah!" he shouted sounding like Victoream (now who can guess the extra story at the end of the chappy?) he whipped the chair against the door. Upon the second impact it broke.

He paused to examine three of the four legs that clattered to the floor. "I'm sure the chair still works! Suzy will never know!" her tried to get the hair to stand on it's own. It fell over. "... Yeah… I'll deal with that later. Off to work time!"

Iwashima dashed out the door before examining the bathroom door, left in tattered remains.

At NASA he entered the building with no problem and began his work immediately.

He stood before a large group around a fad fifties table and starck white walls linging the room. "Today is the day!"

The group gasped.

"Today is the day of the Saturn people's decent to our unworthy planet!"

Again the group gasped.

"it shall be at noon, but before then we must…" he paused just to see what would happen.

The group gasped.

"Pay attention." He sighed.

The group gasped.

"Ugh, whatever. Before noon falls on this land we must show them the path to go. We have-"

The group cut him off and gasped.

"Let me at least finish the sentence!" Iwashima failed his arms about.

"But the people of Saturn have arrived" they drowned in unison pointing to the brick wall behind him.

Iwashima fell for it and turned around. At this exact moment twenty-five pointers or so all pointed at his butt, maybe that was his back or… his head.

He turned back to face the group, "sorry, no aliens are coming out of the brick wall. Have you been talking to my wife lately?"

The group gasped.

"What now?"

"It's your wife" the group this time pointed to the door.

"Oh! Shoot!" her turned to the closed door. He sighed and opened the door. No Suzy.

Pointers were again lighting up his butt.

"Yeah you guys have been talking to her." He stated returning to the head of the room. "Before noon we must chant magic words to the great heavens. Let us be off." He walked to the door and showed the way out.

Once everyone had left he for some reason felt as though the world had been staring at his butt.

the group stood looking like a big batch of idiots in formal suites.

"Now---!" Iwashima started.

The group gasped.

"…. What?"

"Brazil."

"No what?"

The group gasped.

"Shut up!"

they gasped again.

"The magic words are heiny, heiny, hoo." Iwashima demonstrated the dance. Lean to the side, lean deeper into the side and then jump!

This group of full-grown men and women did this ridicules dance together. Three hours passed and the over weight average adult was lying on the ground panting for breath. Noon came and passed. No aliens.

The group left. They had more important things to do with their life. Poor Iwashima danced on his own until dark, dancing and dancing waiting for the Saturn people.

Defeated he crawled to his car and drove home.

Suzy was waiting. Iwashima opened the door right into Suzy's glaring face.

"I'm not up to much honey." He muttered attempting to walk to the bedroom.

"Then tell me, what did you **DO **to the _chair _and _bathroom door._"

"Well you see…"

Iwashima slept on the couch as payment for his grievance. The world looked like black ness lined with glowing white dots surrounding him. Iwashima floated through this space with out a thought.

"Thank you for calling me," A girl's voice called, echoing through the empty world.

Iwashima jumped, "who, who are you?"

"The master of the story. Kida of the snow star, from Saturn."

A/N:

I really felt like putting that in. haha! Yes I am from Saturn and my age is 716 (717 in December!) I'm sure you pretty much… don't care so here's what I'll do. Bonus time after the boring announcements!

I don't own Zatch Bell. Wish I did like hell though.

Please review, I love review. (No longer taking any ideas thank you everybody!)

If you care who is up next it is on my profile.

Victoream- marriage councilor.

Wife: I am so sick of you! You stupid horn bag! You go out with other MEN and then you get your slef an STD! I can't stand you! How dare you be GAY under my noise!

Husband: I'm _not_ gay, I'm BI! There is a difference! And it's not like he was n affair, it takes more then I one night stand to be an affair!

Wife: You still cheated on me!

Husband: I got drunk and he--!

Wife: At a gay bar!

Husband: Not the point!

Victoream: words will never solve our problems, actions will.

Husband: Dr. Victoream is right. We came here to work things out. **_ACTIONS _**will solve our problems.

Wife: Yes **_ACTIONS_** will.

Both get off of their chairs, and start strangling each other.

Victoream: I can't put my finger on it but I think I have been strangled like that before (flash back: fighting Zatch, Kanchome and Tia… with Tia's hands around his… umm neck?) Hmm I probably should stop them.

He pulled a melon out of his cubord.

Victoream: Burah!

Couple stops fighting.

Victoream: Catch my heart very melon!

That was all the singing they needed.

Wife: I love you. I'll forgive you this one time!

Husband: great, thank you! Thank you, I'll never have a fling again. You did great doctor will be gone now!

The door might have fallen off it's hinges as the couple rushed out as fast as they could.

Victoream:-sniff- it brings a tear to my eyes to see a couple leave so happily.

Secretary: Why did that last couple leave in fear?


	19. Kiyo: IT WASN'T ME!

_Idea thanks to Metalner_

Reunion

Chapter 19

Piled High and Deep in Electronics

A/N: I did this chapter with no plan, which is gasp and shock for me so please bare with it.

Kiyo Takamine, the great graduate from Tokyo University, the best university in all of Japan. Now what do you do with a PHD in electritronics? When you graduate in lighting speed, three years? You pay off your debt.

A man stood in the middle of thirty five-year-olds running rampant. Not just any man, the scary person with a smile panted on in bright red and the face coated in white pant. Bright yellow clothes donning blue fluff balls. Red shoes, much to long for his body shined magnificently. This poor clown stood with balloons in his hand and stared off in he distance. He sighed, time to start.

"Hey kids! Over here! Really-yellow is ready to how you some magic!" Kiyo smiled shouting to all the brats. Curiously most of them gathered around Kiyo. He pulled a long blue balloon out of his pocket and within a matter of seconds it had transformed into a dog! The birthday boy grabbed it. Then Kiyo pulled out his yellow sleeves a napkin, it was tied to another napkin, and yet another a long stream of napkins dropped to the ground. Kiyo picked them up and stuffed them into a hat, there he pulled out one green napkin. All the children apouded. Kiyo jumped in to the crowd of children and danced a silly dance.

One of the children that wasn't enjoying the show grabbed the birthday boy's cake. With all his might that small child stumbled to Kiyo in the middle of his dance. The small boy tossed the cake with as much energy as he could muster.

Kiyo didn't have a chance to duck. The cake hit him square in the face and knocked him over. The children around Kiyo laughed and started to eat the cake right off Kiyo.

_That little BRAT!_ Kiyo growled, struggling for air.

"WHY ARE YOU USING OUR CAKE IN YOUR SHOW?" the mother that had taken the whole day to make the cake shouted.

"It wasn't me, I swear!" Kiyo didn't look very convincing rubbing the cake out of his eyes.

The same miserable brat sneaked around in the back and found the hose.

"Please ma'am that wasn't part of the show. I didn't do it." Kiyo pleaded.

The boy stood under the table behind Kiyo. "Something like this better not happen again!" the mother huffed and turned her back. The brat took his almighty hose and twisted it on, leaving a trickle running down the backside of her skirt.

"YOU…" she breathed.

"It wasn't me!"

"Right like I don't know that your flower on your shirt doesn't spray people!"

"I don't have a flower on my shirt."

"WHERE'S YOUR WATER SOURCE?"

"I said it wasn't me though!"

She growled and stomped on Kiyo's foot. Long shoes have never been so handy. Missing after several attempts the mother huffed away.

Kiyo leaned by the table that had sprayed the woman. Lifting the cover slowly Kiyo found his face with a blast of cold, sharp water.

"YA! OW! HEY CUT THAT OUT!" dripping wet Kiyo grabbed the hose and yanked it away from the brat. The hose was still on. All the mothers at the party behind him were suddenly soaked to the bone in cold water. "Stop Messing with me!" Kiyo shouted at the little kid.

The brat smirked and then started crying, "Wah! Mama! This man is a meany! Wah!" Kiyo jerked around to see the army of wet women behind him.

So not good.

Soaked and beaten Kiyo stumbled away from the party. _Wah han han! That wasn't my fault! I still always get blamed for what the kids do to me! Nothings changed! Wah han han! _(a/n: that is what Kiyo's crying sound like in his thought world)

And yet, it was only noon, and this was a branch effort from the circus for the clowns to bring more profit. At the circus Kiyo changed his out fit and re-panted his face. Once again he looked like a happy, scary clown.

Let the show begin. A small car with one clown, named Kiyo, waddled out onto the stage, Kiyo walked out with easy, some how another clown walked out with easy, and another. Pretty soon fifteen clowns had walked out of that car. A small girl in front looked to see the trap door under the car was letting clown after clown through the car.

A monkey breathing fire and jumping hoop to hoop in the rafters caught the eye of the crowd, they all gasped in awe of the cute little monkey.

A clown beside Kiyo in a blue clown getup handed Kiyo a banana. _Say what now? _And the blue clown suddenly waved franticly, catching the eye of the monkey.

Banana

The monkey stopped its performance, much to the displeasure of the trainer and landed on Kiyo's shoulder.

"huh? What?" Kiyo's eyes grew big as the monkey landed on his shoulder. The monkey took a swig out of a bottle and held the flame by it's mouth. "OO-AH!" and thus fire, right over Kiyo's face.

"ah! Ow! OW! STOP! OW! NO!" Kiyo ran, desperate to get away from the monkey, he ran right, he ran left and the audience cheered as the monkey gripped onto his shoulder and continued to breath fire.

The blue clown raised his hand and bowed, and a clown in red poured peanuts in his hair. The red clown ushered in a large elephant. The red clown jumped, surely it wasn't going to case him over a couple of peanuts like an elephant in a cartoon would, would it? Apparently it would. The elephant charged with full force.

Peals of laughter roared from the crowd. They had never seen a how this great. Only the animal trainers looked discouraged.

At the end of the day, Kiyo singed half an inch of his life and a clown in need of a new wig the circus raked in record profits. Ah nothing like a good show.

Kiyo on the other hand went home, he grabbed his mail and dumped it on the table. Who cares any more right? And fell asleep the second he hit the bed.

With in that pile of mail rested a strange pink envelope, waiting to be opened.

A/N:

_Idea thanks to Metalner_

I am sorry Thank you people who are nice! This didn't turn out all grown up. It didn't work at all! I tried, right at the beginning but it sorta faded off into nothing… and if you love Kiyo, I'm sorry he's suffering so much, but it looks really funny in my head…

Okay as I said before I am sorry for not update in such a long time (and if you read pocket notebook (if you do **please **review) sorry I'm not updating that this time around…)

Okay whom I'm doing next wil be Megumi, the icecream scooper. Why am i saying this here? because i don't feel like chaning my profile at the moment.

**I don't own Zatch Bell**

Alm the car seller guy...

Alm: Would cha like to buy the car? would cha? would cha?

Couple: We need a minute...

Alm: buythecar buythecar buythecar!

Couple: I said we need a minute.

Alm: buythecar buythecar buythecar!

Wife: Honey would you sow him how go truns on the light at night for you?

Husban: Hehehe -grabs alm by his clown collar an takes him to the bathroom-

some how alm finds his way to getting a swirly.

(I talked to a car seller when he was off the job and he just made me really mad so sorry alm, missplaced anger)

(Sorry Thank you people who are nice I'm going to give this a try…)

PLEASE

PLEASE

PLEASE

REVIEW.

I

REALLY

REALLY

LOVE

REVIEWS

SO

PLEASE

REVIEW!


	20. Bonus chappy! birthday Party attack!

Reunion

Bonus chapter!

Today's my birthday and I'm not going to be shy about it! To celebrate I brought some friends from the more memorable chapters.

Zatch: Hi I'm here. Good thing this wasn't at night otherwise I would have slept right through this.

Penny: -talking on cell phone- yeah I'm with Zatch at the party… oh I'm sorry hone-

Zatch: -saspasous look-

Penny: I'm going to have to talk to you later. Tonight? Okay. Bye.

Brago: grrrrr (he is still in his pink work uniform)

Me: -sinkers hiding from Brago-

Zofis: Hello (wearing a long flowing pink dress)

Kida: I thought you were a guy…

Zofis: My breasts will grow in May.

Kida: 0.0 don't even wanna know

Tia: something smells like… like bird poop

Penny: SHUT UP!

Kolulu: haha, hey what 'cha guys get Kida?

Lien: a foot massager

Falgore: a new trash bin

Kanchome: weights

Penny: bird repellent

Tia: "101 ways to strangle a cheating boyfriend"... I wrote it so it doesn't come out until next July.

Brago: chocolate cake with pink vanilla frosting and alarm clock.

Zofis: My new cd!

-Silence-

Zatch: A gift card to the coffee café

Kiyo: A flower that sprays people.

Kolulu: 14 carrot gold necklace with 18 carrot diamonds in the shape of a heart.

-Silence-

Penny: your really rich…. Would you go out with me?

All: SAY WHAT?

Kolulu: -passes out-

Kida: Yay! I know my birthday presents! Kolulu, I'm not going to arrested if I wear your gift right? OKAY Let's break into that cake Pink Boy!

Brago: -murderous aura looms over him like a black cloud-

Kida: or… not… EB! (my little brother… taller then me)

EB: yeah?

Kida: bring the candles!

EB: why am I a slave every time I show up in your stories?

Kida: because for three months you will be TWO years younger then me!

EB: that's not a reason.

Kida: because if you don't I'll show every one "That picture"

EB: ugh. Candles it is.

Kida: Falgore, you've lost a lot of weight….

Falgore: yes I, a, have! And I am now working at both the dump and weight watchers!

Kida: do you work at the trash bin first or second?

Falgore: First…?

Kida: oh those poor people. -holding nose-

Tia: so YOU'RE the one that smells like poop.

Penny: I told you, SHUT UP!

Tia: you smell like to much shampoo! I was talking about trash guy… wait you're a trash guy?

Falgore: -tears streaming down his face- it, a, wasn't my fault. It was, a, her idea.

Kolulu: dare I ask?

Brago: grrrr.

Zofis: grrrr.

Kida: sweat Mamodo fight!

The pink boys held their hands at each other's throat. And began the fist fight.

Kida: Brago better win, I didn't get to watch an episode last night. -whips out camera- guys in pink fighting is priceless.

Penny: yeah I wish both my boys would fight over me.

Zatch: what?

Penny: nothing…

Kolulu: I think I figured it out.

Tia: so when do they get to meet each other?

Kolulu: does the other know about him?

Penny: yeah. I so can't wait. It'll be so much fun to see them together.

Kida: does the other one have a name?

Penny: you haven't named him.

Kida: oh I'm out of guy names. Reviewers please help with that. CAKE!!!!!!!!!!!!

And with that this uber short bonus chapter comes to an end. I'm 17 today! Yay! You know what I discovered? More people have favorited this story then actually review it….. I have a lot of people favorited this story and like four people always review. I'm now depressed. Review, that'll be a nice birthday present!

Okay well off I go to celebrate with the family.

Oh by the way next week end I want to hold a internet party. PM me if you want to come. I am debating Sunday or Saturday still. The only requirement: Yahoo IM is needed. It's easy and free to download.

I don't own Zatch Bell


	21. Megumi: Stupid brat, don't throw things!

Reunion

Chapter 21

What ever happened to Megumi?

People walked by on a busy Tokyo street. In order to stay in one place you had to nail yourself to the ground, or be pushed along by the crowd. Being in an ice cream cart isn't much better then nailing your shoes to the concrete. Nailing the cart to the ground and hanging on for dear life is pretty close. A girl about twenty-four clung to her ice cream cart, long brown hair pulled back in a high ponytail and a green apron over her cream shirt and pants.

"ICE CREAM! BEST ICE CREAM IN TOKYO! COME AND GET SOME!" she shouted above the clatter of the crowd in a beautiful voice, being the great pop star Megumi at some point really helped to teach her to carry her voice. "**ICE CREAM**!" Megumi stopped and sighed, "why on earth am I selling ice cream? I had seven-multi-platinum CDs, three movies and all the works. Why am I doing this? Oh that's right…

//Flash Back//

A manager walked into Megumi's changing room, "Megu-chan is it true that you have been dating an average person?"

Megumi looked about eighteen as he turned to look at her manager, " you mean Kiyo, yeah I have been dating him. And don't call him average."

"You do know that pop stars are suppose to have rock star boyfriends or someone of high standing."

"Oh, come on, like any on actually cares that Brittany's second baby wasn't from Kevin, or any of that stuff. I can date who I want."

"If you don't break up with him it will ruin your reputation and push you out of this business!"

"Yeah, yeah. Sure, sure. You do know I have a show to do right?" and with that Megumi left the changing room.

//Flash Back End//

Megumi clutched the ice cream cart, "Haha I wish something like that had happened."

"excuse me miss." And older lady with a young boy holding her hand snapped Megumi away from talking to herself.

"Oh yes, Would you like some ice cream?"

"wha favors do yu, 'ave?" the three year old asked.

"Well I have Vanilla, chocolate, strawberry, black cherry, mint chocolate chip, sherbet, superman, rocky road, napoleon and moose tracks." Megumi stated leaning over the cart to speak to the young boy directly.

"Binilla." The boy said back.

"Vanilla?" Megumi asked to be sure. The boy nodded, "Okay one vanilla coming up. Ma'am what severing size does he want?"

"Give him the single scoop."

Megumi opened the cart and scooped vanilla placed it on a cone, then she leaned over the cart and handed it to the young boy. He stared at it as the mother reached for her wallet. The boy took one like of the ice cream and threw it square in the middle of Megumi's face.

"Yucky! Yucky!" he screamed as Megumi sighed and whipped the ice cream off her face.

"May I ask what is wrong with my ice cream?"

"Bad favor! I waned diffent flavor! Bad! Bad! Yucky!"

"I can remember you saying you wanted vanilla and that is what you got." Megumi spoke calmly, wishing she had some way to get the solidifying ice cream glue out of her hair.

"Get him different flavor!" the mother shouted.

"Ma'am, you heard him that is what he asked for, and throwing objects at people, no matter what is considered assault. I could call the police right here and now, please pay for the ice cream. If he wants a different one you will need to pay for it." The mother grabbed her son's had and started to walk off. "What you are doing is called stealing and I have a present for the police!" Megumi called after the mother.

The mother turned around to see what Megumi was talking about just in time to have a camera cell take her picture.

"This will help them find you." Megumi smiled tucking her cell back into her holder.

"Yeah that'll be great. You have no proof that we did anything wrong and how will the police tell me apart from any other mother walking around with her son?"

"I don't know but if they need proof of assault and theft I have this nice camera with a recorder and I have every thing on it." A near by bystander held up his cell phone with a glowing red light, indicating recording. He had bleached blonde bangs and black hair laying down orderly.

The mother growled, paid for the ice cream and left.

"Thank you, does your cell really have a recorder that lasts that long?"

"No, the most impressive thing this piece of junk can do is play ping pong. And the red light means it's mad at me for not charging it. Hey I just remembered I can play Ping Pong!" the guy eagerly starts playing ping pong on his cell and then…. "No I just remembered I have no battery juice!" the cell phone had shut off.

Megumi smiled and tilted her head, what a funny freak, "Would you like some ice cream sir?"

The man stopped crying over his cell and reached for Megumi's hand, "If you will allow me the pleasure of taking you out for dinner tonight." Using his blue eyes to look directly into Megumi's warm coca eyes.

"Sorry, I'm engaged." Megumi smiled holding up her left hand with a beautiful diamond ring.

"TO WHO! TO WHO? TO WHO!" the man jumped up with tears streaming down his face.

"My… fiancée?" Megumi stated uncertainly.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" the man crouched on the ground and started to cry. Rocking back an forth, "there is no love in the world, no love, no love. Wahh!"

"Uh sir, you have scared away all the traffic on this side of the street." Megumi muttered. Amazingly she way right. The man had been so loud and strange that at the cross walk all the people and crossed to the other side and crossed back over after they passed the block.

The man sniffed and with tears streaming down his face, he leaned into Megumi's face and held her hand, "I am so sorry for being a pain. Please live happily ever after." And with that he held his arm over his streaming eyes and dashed down the road.

Once the man had left the street flooded back with people, and more importantly consumers. "Ice cream! Get some ice cream! BEST ICE CREAM IN TOKYO, RIGHT HERE!"

"Best in Tokyo, maybe I'll have some." Megumi jumped and looked to her side. A clown with a yellow wing was beside her.

"Kiyo, you sunk up on me, so not fair." She pouted.

"Haha, why not it's fun." Kiyo smiled, he really looked like a clown now.

"Tch, so what's up?"

"I had some free time so I figured I was over due for visiting you at work. And I figured I was over due for taking you out to dinner." Kiyo leaned closer to Megumi closing his eyes, Megumi returned and closed her eyes leaning as well and gently kissed. A group of preteen girls passed and sighed flowed by a heard of giggles.

"Kiyo is there any thing else you would like?"

"Mint chocolate chip and rocky road." Kiyo smiled and pointed upward. Megumi just about lost her footing, so much for more romantic talk.

For some reason the group of preteen girls was still near by and started giggling again. "Coming right up."

"Two questions." Kiyo leaned over the cart as Megumi made ice cream.

"Yeah?" Megumi stated absent-mindlessly.

"Did you receive a letter in a pink envelope talking about a ten year Mamodo reunion in Africa?"

"A Mamodo reunion? Lets see no I haven't and isn't the anniversary of Ponygon beating Zatch in about two months though?"

"Yeah and the letter is unsigned, but there are two tickets an I don't have a clue weather I'm being played or what." Kiyo said with his deep in thought look ruined by the clown make up.

"I haven't checked my mail yet though so maybe I have it and just don't know. I'll tell you at dinner."

"Okay and now question number two. Would you like some water to get that ice cream out of your hair? How'd it get there?"

"hehehe" Megumi nervously laughed and looked to the side, "a brat came by and threw a fit. You have some water or something to get this out?"

"Yeah well after yesterday I got a flower that sprays water." Kiyo mess with the flower and pulled a pouch of water out of a pocket in his shirt.

"Thanks Kiyo."

Kiyo popped the ice cream in his mouth and smiled, "see you tonight." Kiyo leaned in and gave Megumi a brief kiss.

_Yep quitting show business for more time was way worth it. _

"Awe!!!!!" the group of preteen girls sighed announcing their presence again. Megumi jumped and looked at them.

"I bet he's really hot with out his make up."

"A clown and an ice cream lady, it works better with out the PDA."

"That was my first real life love seen, for some reason it's lacking the guys that suddenly pop up with guns and try to kid nap the girl."

"What kind of romances are you watching?"

"Spy movies. For some reason they also have a lot of dark sense on a bed where they make moaning noises"

"EWWWW!" one girl jumped shaking her head and arms.

"Excuse me can I help you?" Megumi blushed.

One girl went "oh, it's my turn this week isn't it?" the group nodded. "Okay three single scoop vanilla's, five single chocolates, one chocolate chip mint and one black cherry."

"Coming right up." Megumi sighed, still a little red.

Once Megumi went home and truly washed the ice cream out of her hair, water helped a lot but nothing is like shampoo. Megumi checked her mail and sure enough a pink envelope had an invite to Africa in two months.

A/N:

PDA public display of affection (if you didn't know there is no shame in that. I amuse some one out there might not know because when I or other use it at school several people have always asked, "what does the mean?" and that has included me. DON'T FELL STUPID!)

Okay reason update's are so late (sorry) Drivers ed. I finally get to drive. (if you live in Michigan I suggest that you don't get on the roads until after Christmas when I finally pass. -I can steer if no one is next to me, other wise I tense and wobble and my turns suck.) so that's why I haven't been on, (plus the stomach flu didn't help either.)

Okay people I am always sick, don't be amazed at this. I'm tired of saying sorry pretty much every week so here's the reason that I am overall sick and exhausted all winter: I am seasonally depressed and this has been the worst time of year for the pass two-three years. So instead of typing or something I fall asleep and I get sick. I have a lot of other things that go with it (like lack of interests… I really do love typing but this time of year I just don't feel like it time to time so that also causes problems) and I get really paranoid and pissed at my real life friends, for pretty much nothing. So don't be amazed that I am so slow this winter. Along with the stupid hard classes. So now you know the underlying reasons for me always being late with updates and I am sorry. (don't ask about meds ALL of them made things worse, suicide, brought on sicknesses by the pills, ect) the only I can have is waiting for more sunlight to make me better.

Billney the science guy: NOW YOU KNOW!


	22. Kafka: Drive for your life!

Reunion

Chapter 22

May I try this one?

_The chapter is thanks to_ _Darth Orisis!_

(A/N: I am tying this chapter on a long drive so please forgive the unusually high amount of errors. I love laptops in still places. Oh and what Suzan say's is accent typing so ignore that)

A woman with curly blonde hair, blue eyes and a large chest poke to a blonde man with green eyes "Kafka? Did you hear the boss last night in that one meatin?" she asked in a Texan accent.

"The one where e said the first one not able to sell three cars in a day would have to wear a cocktail dress?" Kafka looked her way.

"YEAH! That's the one. You think the others would enjoy seeing my in that dress?" the lady clapped he hands together and looked off into the starry distance.

"Sorry Suzan, try not to do that, much funnier when I guy has to."

"Ah, ya sure honey?"

"Yeah I'm sure. I mean it's so un-groovy it's hilarious!"

"Alright hon' see ya after ya've sold three cars."

Suzan walked off to the door and brought in several male customers, eagerly pounced by the rest. Kafka was left with the young teenage male, ready for his first car. Kafka and the teen walked out into the parking lot. On he kid's budget only three cars were available.

Once car had once been vandalized and the damage ha tried to been painted over and scarped off but he foul words and the gang logo of a turtle was plastered on the back of the car. "Alright would you like to give this car a spin?"

"Yeah dude, let's test this baby."

"Groovy."

The two hopped into the car and Kafka made the worst mistake of his life and gave him the keys. The boy hour out of the parking lot, apparently the boy didn't know how to use the break. Kafka gripped his armrest for life and dug his bit of nails in. "Hey dude can you slow own?"

The boy didn't know he difference between slow down and speed up. "Man, where did they hide the break in this car?"

"Right under you feet perhaps!" Kafka screamed, they must be going 75 on a city street.

"Oh there it is!" the boy exclaimed placing his foot on it. "Darn it's jammed!" the boy leaned over an attempted to un-jam the break with is hand at the same as trying to steer, he swerved into on coming traffic and on to the curb.

"STOP LIGHT!!!!!" Kafka screamed as they reached a stoplight that had changed red for them and the people in front of them had stopped. The boy un-jammed the break and pushed down on it as hard as he could with his hand that was still there. The car jerked to a stop nudging the bumped of the car in front of them an crashing Kafka's head into the dash board.

The boy got back into his seat right and looked at Kafka, he had no color in his skin, his eyes where blank, foam had formed in his mouth an even is blonde hair had changed platinum.

"Man he light changed green, you might wan to grab something. Kafka was trapped in an scared frozen state and looked dead ahead.

"Mommy, this anit groovy."

Somehow Kafka lived through the ride and they pulled into the car paring lot. Amazingly kafka ad aged about thirty years in twenty minuets.

The teen hopped out of the car and pointed at the n of the other choices. The original color of the car was unknown. One door was red h other was white, the hood was a filthy black, he trunk was school bus yellow body and frame was a maroon.

Foam formed in Kafka's mouth and collapsed on the ground. ANYTHING TO STAY AWAY FROM THAT COCKTALE DRESS. Kafka handed the boy the keys and placed a helmet on his head. "don't kill me please. My wife will attack you and I don't want anyone else to see that."

"Is she hot?" the boy asked starting the car.

"I worry about 16 year-olds that find 38 year-olds-hot."

"Nah I worry about that girl hat stole my playboy magazine."

"…"

The teen boy shoved his keys in the ignition and pounded the pedal, and the two flew out of the parking lot.

"Fare well cruel world." Kafka muttered. The teen slammed on the gas and drove on top a car transports truck. The change from 70 plus the 70 the car was going created a speed of 140 caused the car to fly over the truck and into the horizon. They landed back on earth with a thud.

"Dude, THIS is my new car."

Kafka rocked back and forth in his seat, "great can I drive back to the lot an get the paper wok?"

"NAH! I CAN DRIVE!" the boy smiled starting a "u" turn in the middle of he road and driving in the wrong side of he road.

"MOMMY! SUZAN! GOD! ANYONE! SAVE ME PLEASE!"

"whee!"

The boy pulled into the parking lot and Kafka staggered away and fell to the ground. Just in time for Suzan to walk by. "Hon, is there anyway I can help?"

Kafka laid face down on he ground, "pppppaaaappppeeeeeerrrr wwwwwwooooooorrrrrrrkkkkkkk."

"Okay." she smiled and hopped off.

"Dude, you scored her?"

Kafka just laid on the ground and twitched.

The paper work was one and the boy was sent on his way, and the next person was sent to Kafka. To his relief it was an old man.

He old man soon explained he was here t replace he car he had totaled, oh great.

The old man had a budget just about as bad s he young teen boy and was shown the remaining vehicles, the one with graffiti and one emitting a haunted aura. The old man took a look at both cars, hmmm the one that looks like trash or the one that might have a body in the trunk?

The old man asked to ride in the creepy car first. Kafka handed the keys and slowly the went.

The old man waited to pull out of the parking lot, no one was coming, no one was there, could see no one, and yet the old man waited and waited. Kafka looked around and off in the distance a minivan headed down the street. The old man continued to wait. The van came closer and closer and at the last moment the old man pulled out right in front of the van.

Kafka, "ah!" the old man stopped the car and the van screeched to a stop. The van went around the creepy car and then the old man pulled out with no one else in the way.

"Sir? Are you okay?" Kafka asked.

"Sorry about that. I just couldn't see them."

Oh no, not again….

At a traffic light the old man pulled right beside a truck making a turn. "sir, we should not be here." Kafka muttered, wishing he could back the car.

"What? Why do you say such things? We must always pull right up to the white line."

"Not if we are net to a truck." Kafka sighed pointing out the truck readying to turn.

"oh, that might be a problem." the old man looked in his review mirror and a line of cars bumped to bumper had pilled behind him. No escape.

The light changed green and the old man was forced to step hard on the as and get out of the truck's way before he turned. The people behind were forced to wait for the truck.

After the old man got out of the intersection he stopped the car right in the middle of the road. Cars were not expecting a stopped car ad swerved around it, some getting closer and closer to the car.

"Maaaannn, you need to start driving before one of these people hit us."

The old man panted and started to pull on. Of course e was driving thirty miles per hour on a fifty-five road. Cars continued to dodge the old man and speed past him. "Again you need to speed up otherwise we'll be hit!"

"Youngsters are always in a rush, going slow we are less like to get hit then one of them going fast."

"Are you looking at same cars going past us that I am?" Kafka asked. Once again his face was paling and he was sweating bullets.

"What do you think I'm looking at? The sky?" And with this the old man looked up at the sky, "huh? I thought it was going o rain today?"

"Please sir, just drive." Kafka pointed out the way to get back to the lot, "now turn left here."

The old man looked at traffic and looked around. Instead of turning left he drove straight an then turned right at the next intersection. He drove own one block and trued right, and then once more he drove one lock and turned right and at this intersection he went straight ahead.

"Two wrongs don't make a right but three rights make a left." Kafka muttered. The old man pulled into the lot and purchased the car. Once the old man was gone Kafka passed out in the office. Some how no one woke him and he never got his three cars sold.

The next night was a meeting, more like a party, and Kafka was squeezed into a glittery, slimming, red cocktail dress. One of the female coworkers did Kafka's make up and accessories. The boss handed him a tray and pointed him at the beverages. All Kafka could do was sigh. He entered the party and severed drinks severing hoots from his male coworkers.

Suzan had done Kafka a favor and not attended the meeting and headed home. She opened the mail box and went through the mail. Bills, bills, bills, and even more bills, one single letter stuck out from the bills was in a pink envelope. Suzan opened it and read it.

June 17 

_Dear Kafka, _

_It has been almost ten years sense the Mamodo battle was concluded; I figure its time for a reunion. In two months meet every one in Africa… Egypt. Two months from today, August 17, will be the ten-year anniversary. Enclosed are two tickets to Egypt. Bring your significant other, best friend, or something like that. The hotel will be ready for your arrival._

_I look forward to seeing you!_

After Suzan read through the letter and pulled out the tickets. "My super hero instincts are acting up again! This is a chance for me to wear my costume again! This might just be a trap! Thee is no signature! I will save all the idiots going to the reunion form this villain!"

As Suzan dug through the boxes in the attic Kafka just about cried from the un-groovy-ness.

A/N:

_This idea was from Darth Orisis! Thank you!_

XP, yes Metalner I took the idea of KafkaXLady Suzan from your fanfic. Poor dr. riddles and kiddo are crying in the background. (refer to Thank you people who are nice and Rykun's fanfics.) I typed this whole thing on mom's new lap top in the car so please excuse that I might miss some errors after I put this back in the main computer with interne access (and a better keyboard!) I have several chapters plotted out up to 24 (yay!) what does that mean? it means I can work quickly on those next chapters.

Now as to the chapter. If you live in Michigan, I am so sorry, but that van that just about crashed into you. Yeah that was me. :p

Nothing major right here to report. Sorry if I read your story and haven't caught back up yet. I will try soon as I can.

On my profile is a preview of the next chapter (and this time I am SURE I got the growed up feel that you wanted Thank you people who are nice.)

**I don't own Zatch Bell**

I love the sound Ponygon's first spell makes when he runs. I wish he would do the first spell again (he hasn't done it sense Ponygon's first fight)

**Just a bit ago (this is actually longer then "abit") I recived a flame. I know who's it's from and a replied he review. I should say me rule for flaming. Flame something Fixible, please don't give me no reaction if i ask for help after word. I will try to ask for help if you flame it!**


	23. Eido: Do I Really HAVE to Clean That?

Reunion

Chapter 23

Eido the Dirty Old Man

**Eido**: I'm AM NOT! CHANGE THE TITLE!

**Me**: No way.

(A/N: again I am typing this on my mom's laptop. Thing's are getting easier but still, please forgive the error rate. It's starting to feel like I will never get the computer back from my brother even when I am home.) I don't feel like changing the note form before but Sorry! I miss labled the last chapter. off to fix that.

A man with long red hair tied back sighed as he pulled out a mop from the janitor closet. Life as a janitor flat out sucks. He's off to clean the puke of some computer geek that came to work sick, even worse is that others on the floor are now also feeling sick. And HE has to clean it.

The man sighed and started walking to the elevator with the mop bucket. A fourteen-year-old holding bout twelve star bucks on a tray came running up. "Hey Eido! Hold the elevator!" Eido did as he was told an let her on.

"Hey Fumio, who's he coffee for?" Eido asked leaning over her.

"Everyone that wanted one, except you." She stuck her tongue out.

"Why do you ate me?" Eido asked with tears growing in his eyes.

Fumio glared at him, "Do you notice that I o longer wear a skirt?"

"Well yeah, that's hard to miss."

"Why do you think that is?" she growled. The elevator picked the right time to open at her right floor

The elevator closed and Eido gave a little thought to Fumio's fist day. He boss introduced her to the staff.

"This is Harumi Fumio. She'll be an assistant."

"Hello, Call me Fumio-chan. I am hoping to have a future in electronics, and I hope to learn much this summer." Fumio smiled. She was super cute. A round face and a button nose, a slight tan and light brown hair. She wore the girl uniform of a light blue blouse and a lose knee high skirt. Once the crowd had dispersed, Eido walked up.

"Hey cutie, nice skirt." Eido stood right behind her and flipped it. Fumio quickly reach and pulled her skirt back in place and scowled at him.

Ever sense that one day she has worn the men's uniform and pants.

The elevator opened and Eido walked out, nearly puking on the horrific odor. Just great. Eido sighed, held his breath an cleaned the mess as fast as he could. The odor was replaced by bleach but the after affects remained.

Fumio walked through the elevator wearing a flu mask and carrying a couple small medicine boxes. She walked to the people at their computers, "Would you guys like some 'air borne'? It's suppose to boost immunity and get you over a cold after you get it." Fumio gave everyone a pill with a smile.

Eido walked up, "can I have one please?" tears were streaming down his face and he was holding his stomach.

"I don't talk or give things to dirty old men." She growled.

The world turned cold and Eido shrunk into the distance…. Dirty old man. Dirty old man. DIRTY OLD MAN? He was old 27, then again she's 14 there is a big age difference there, but that doesn't make him a pedophile does it?! (Law in Michigan: if you are 17 or over you are not allowed to date anyone under the age of 15)

The day passed by and all he could think about was the words Fumio had said. The only thing that could comfort him at a time like this was (A/N: yes I made that up and I hope that it doesn't exist) Eido clicked on a certain button and glued his vision. One of the office workers walked behind Eido as he left, and glanced over Eido's shoulder. 

"You know, I heard tat Fumio-chan called you a dirty old man, and this isn't proving her point?" Eido jumped back from his screen.

"Shut up they have nice skirts."

"Eido, you are what? 27? You should be finished with collage, finding a better job for yourself and thinking about settling down. You are almost thirty, it's time for you to grow up."

"And you became my mom when?"

"After seeing you glued to porno. Figured you needed someone to hit you over the head." And with that the man left for the day and Eido looked back to his computer and turned it off.

Feeling sick he stumbled home for the night and grabbed his mail. With a cup of tea to clam his stomach e read through his mail. Junk mail and dirty magazines, a couple of bills and a strange pink envelope. Eido opened the dirty mail glanced at it's content, sighed and tossed it aside along with the magazines. Eventually he got to the pink envelope and read it's contents.

_June 17_

_Dear Eido, _

_It has been almost ten years sense the Mamodo battle was concluded; I figure its time for a reunion. In two months meet every one in Africa… Egypt. Two months from today, August 17, will be the ten-year anniversary. Enclosed are two tickets to Egypt. Bring your significant other, best friend, or something like that. The hotel will be ready for your arrival._

_I look forward to seeing you!_

Two months. Okay then he'll prove everyone wrong, find a hot, nice babe take on the trip an move on with life, not the way everyone thinks, but Eido will be the next Donald Trump!

Two weeks later:

Eido was walking home with a twenty-five-year-old woman, half carrying her drunken body. All of a sudden something other then "the mood" washed over the lady and she beat him over the head with her purse and staggered away.

Okay so maybe success isn't instantaneous.

A/N:

yay the end to another chappy! Now I have to make more chappy plans cuz I only have a one more left. I type so much faster with a plan. It's depressing almost. Oh well what ever. I'm tired, school night and I'm still up? (11:14 pm) oh well good night.

On my profile is who is for next time

I don't own Zatch Bell

I like candy, and gum, and sleep, and free time, and drawing, and this and that and and and. :P


	24. Dufort: Stay in school, and drug free

Reunion

Chapter 24

How to live your life right

**_Person this is thanks to please contact me! I lost my List!!!_**

(A/N: Ahhhhh! The idea behind the chapter is really hard and my chapter plan is so vague. Please forgive me if it doesn't turn out right!)

In a public school off in England a man with white-blonde hair and sharp blue eyes was greeted by a chubby kind old man.

"Thank you for inviting me." The white haired man said, his voice was chilling.

The chubby man started to sweat, rethinking his plan, "Uh, well, Mister Dufort. If nothing else the students are trilled to have time out of class for you."

"It is no problem, Now, which way to the speaking room?"

"Speaking room?" the principle repeated.

"Yes, some schools use the lunch room, some use the gym, some use the theater, and some have me go around individually."

"Wow! How long have you been speaking?" the Principle clapped, impressed.

"Two weeks."

Some how the principle was less impressed with this.

Inside the school, hundreds of students, tightly packed in the halls jammed themselves into 60 year old theater chairs. The extra students sat in the walk ways.

Dufort walked into the room. All the students felt a chill run down their spine and pressed against the back of their seats. Dufort took a deep breath, the whole school was dead silent.

"I escaped for a psychiatrics ward. They called me insane; they tested drug after drug on me. I was ticked at all of them, I wanted to Kill all of them. So many thoughts of their blood trickling in a thick steady flow down a knife."

The students and principle backed as far as they could.

"I broke free form the ward, killing every jerk-face which got in my way, but my anger didn't pass. Each day I got madder and madder, stronger and stronger."

The students now had pale faces and a couple girls were just about to scream and cry.

"And then it all crashed, my strongest source of power. Again I was out of options. I feel farther and farther. Killing for money and dealing drugs. Once day I was so pissed at myself, a cop had come behind me, shot me and pulled me away.

"Again I was trapped in the psychiatrics ward. Just being left heir to rot under brain numbing drugs. Now why didn't I rot away?"

The students all had their jaws locked, and eyes wide as they could get. Several teachers had managed to leave the theater with out anyone noticing. (A/N: yeah sure go save yourselves and let the kids deal with the psychopath)

"No answers?" Dufort's cold eyes glazed over the crowd. "I realized I needed to be free, to walk among the normal people. I started to behave better, and so my brain was weaned off the drugs. I studied and got a job. I speak to people, about what hell is like.

"If you drop out of school, people with stories like mine will not be the only people you met. Chances are very high of you dyeing in the middle of the night. So that means, stay in school. Now does anyone have any questions?"

the theater, 968 students, just barely breathed.

"I see, then I am gone. Good bye." Dufort turned and left the stage. The principle was to shocked o move from he spot. Many students felt the same.

After Dufort had driven far away and the students had left the principle realized something. "Ah! Dufort was here to talk about the birds and the bees!"

Dufort at home felt very proud. He had become an outstanding citizen. He picked his mail up from the post office on the way home and read it in the car.

_June 17_

_Dear Dufort, _

_It has been almost ten years sense the Mamodo battle was concluded; I figure its time for a reunion. In two months meet every one in Africa… Egypt. Two months from today, August 17, will be the ten-year anniversary. Enclosed are two tickets to Egypt. Bring your significant other, best friend, or something like that. The hotel will be ready for your arrival._

_I look forward to seeing you!_

Hmm. The end of summer just got a lot funnier. Maybe it was time, to go,

_**Wild**_

A/N:

**_Person this is thanks to please contact me! I lost my List!!!_**

And that's the end of another chapter! Yay! That turned out storta scary. Who thinks it's time for me to attempt Lord Schider. We all just call him Ponygon. I tried before but it was really hard. If you guys want Ponygon I'll do Ponygon. If you guys want yopopo I'll do yopopo.

Me: On to other news the worlds supply of chicken has been dramatically cut short. Who is responsible for this horrid crime? Lets look over to me and find out.

Me: Hello me. As I can tell there is a large fire raging in the chicken coppery behind me. This is yet another dastardly attack. The thief got away and the price of chicken will now be $10 a lb. But the is good news.

Me: Was the chicken bandit caught?

Me: No, but I just saved a bunch of money on my car insurance by switching to GECO.

Me: …..

I just felt like typing that. Hoped you liked it.

I don't own Zatch Bell.

Once the victum -er- _star_ has been picked, it will be on my profile.

Please review!


	25. Yopopo: yopoi yopopoi!

Reunion

Chapter 25

Chicken spaghetti, and how to catch the house on fire.

_This chapter is thanks to Sarah303_

(a/n: this chapter is weird so pay attention! This is what Yopopo is saying and **this is what the translator says. **Okay enjoy reading)

"Yopopo Yopopo Yopopo Yopopo popo." A teen in a chiefs hat and green tights stated form the TV. A woman was watching this, taking notes.

"Okay so that looks like about 1/2 a cup of what is that, sour cream?"

" Yopopo Yopopo Yopopo Yopopo po!" he stated, this time with a green liquid in his hand. He splashed some into a red substance.

"Huh a green liquid? Is that some acholic beverage?" she scribbled down.

"And now your cherry candy should be left in the fridge over night, enjoy!"

"My spaghetti sauce will be the best thing anyone has ever tasted!" the woman cheered as the show ended. "Now to give me recipe a test run."

She followed all the steps as shown on TV of course sour cream instead of whipped cream and some booze instead green cherry candy juice, very thing was just as messed up. Time came to taste test the recipe. The woman touched the spoon to her lips and let the mess fall to the floor, she too followed suite after tasting the poisonous substance she had created.

Back at the tv station reports such as these were become more and more frequent. One lady with the same recipe managed to catch the house on fire. The station manager sighed, this was giving him such a bad headache. Only problem, it brought in the viewers so he couldn't just dump Yopopo's cooking. One chocie, hire a translator.

Yopopo has no clue the stirrings around his show as he went home, he checked his mail and decided to read the letter in this strange pink envelope first, it read:

_June 17,_

_Dear Yopopo,_

_Hello, in two months will have been ten years sense the battle for Mamodo King concluded. I am offering an invitation to a reunion of Mamodo's that fought in the great fight ten years ago. Enclosed are two tickets to the southern Islands of Tropica. You will enjoy a week on the popular Vacation Island with other Mamodo's. You may not have one the battle ten years ago, but now you can show the others how much you've grown. We invite you to bring your significant other. _

_Your flight will be at the Hershey's City Airport August 17._

_I hope you will enjoy your stay at Tropica with the other Mamodo_

"Yopopo! Yopopo!" he cheered happily! Work tomorrow would be great!

As the sun rose in the east Yopopo prepped for cooking. The station manager approached Yopopo, and a teen girl, Yopopo's age by his side. "Well Yopopo what are you planing to make today?"

"Chicken spaghetti sauce. It's to die for. Would you like some?" Yopopo smiled.

"He said he's making really good Spaghetti sauce with chicken. He would be happy to give you some." The girl said.

Yopopo felt his jaw drop, she was right.

"As you can see Yopopo we hired a translator for you. She is the sister of Schinder-sama's translator."

"It is nice to met you Yopopo, I am Kiddy." She smiled, black resting on her shoulders and a puppet like body with a blue dress and matching blue hat. "I will be translating what you say on TV."

"Nice to meet you. Yopopo's my nickname"

"Really? Then what's your real name?"

"Not gonna tell you." Yopopo sang.

"We'll Be Starting In Five!" a camera man yelled.

"oh right!" Kiddy muttered and ran to her translator mic.

The show today was going to be run at a 2 min delay.

"Hello And Welcome! This is cooking with Yopopo! I am Yopopo and today will be a meal that will make you salivate. Chicken Spaghetti sauce."

Under Yopopo read the words "voice of translator" and kiddy's high feminine voice over lapped. "**Welcome! You are Cooking with Yopopo, and we'll be making that tasty dish of spaghetti chicken sauce!"**

Some bored kids decided to watch what their mom was watching, they held in their laughter. Yopopo's truly boyish face was voiced by a cute girly voice.

"first step is to make the base sauce. You take the chopped tomatoes add in the arigano, pepper, onions, salts. Another step is to add cheese but do not do this now for it will catch on fire."

**"Firstly in making the sauce throw in chopped tomatoes, arigano, pepper, onions and salts. You can add in the cheese now, if you don't it will catch fire. "**

"I had no clue! I always thought it was the other ways around!" a woman at home scribbled down on a note pad.

"Lastly you throw in you Chicken and let it boil -remember to keep it covered. It is done after the chicken is cooked through and through. Enjoy this wonderful treat!"

**"To end place in your chicken, remember to keep the lid on as you boil it. The once the chicken is cooked all the way through, enjoy!"**

And then the ending credits ran and crew members ran up to get their little portion of what Yopopo cooked. Kiddy had a scope in a small Styrofoam blow. "This is really good!" the cried, tears of joy welling up.

During that night the station manager received several calls, some stating that the voice over was hilarious others, they added the cheese as they were told and everything had caught fire. He sighed, oh well.

Next morning:

"are you going to be voicing over me again to day?"

"I can, why?"

"um well, I look dumb with a female voice."

"why are you embarrassed about looking nice with a female voice?"

"That's not… what … I said." Yopopo wanted to cry. Kiddy's voice was so humiliating, he had watched a recording.

"so you want me to do subtitles in stead to day?"

"Ye-yeah?" Yopopo stuttered wondering if Kiddy would cry over this.

Kiddy sighed, "all right then."

Again they tried. "WE START IN FIVE!" a camera man yelled. Kiddy set up her typing equipment and began.

"Hi again, this is cooking with Yopopo! Today is No-bakes!"

(A/N: Misspelled intentionally)

**"Hi, yous cokng w/ yupupu. 2day nobak."**

"We'll need vanilla, instant coca mix, peanut butter, butter, sugar, oatmeal and….."

"**Wes ned vinila, insant coco mix, peenut buter, buter, sagar, otmel &…"**

"these used to taste great with apples, but I don't recommend it anymore."

**"thes r gret w/ aples. Eye recomind it. **

(A/N: I think you got the point. I won't make you slug through more.)

Kiddy was the first in line to get Yopopo's No-bakes, and cheer their yummy-ness.

The manager watched the show, and along with the callers wondered if the broad cast was a sick joke. The manager stormed into the set were crew member were getting their second cookie, Kiddy was on her third.

"KIDDY!"

kiddy titled her head to the side, this was not good. The hold crew stopped to watch what was happing next.

"ARE YOU A PRESCHOOLER OR DO YOU JUST ACT LIKE ONE?"

"May I ask what you mean?"

"YOUR SPELLING IS ATROCIOUS! YOU CAN'T EVEN SPELL COCA!"

"really, isn't it spelled C-O-C-O?"

"NO! It's C-o-c-a! Are you an idiot? Some translator can't even write in her natural tongue!"

"Hey common! It's not like that. I mean…"

"NO! You were on a probation period. I gave you two mess ups and now your out. Leave!"

Kiddy staired at the manager, his white eyes, red face, sweaty furrowed brows. She opened her mouth to defend herself, clenched her fists, lowered her head and walked out. Her shoulders shuttering, a lump stuck in her throat, and a frozen jaw.

Her face was redding as she quickly stuffed her bag leaving.

"Hey Kiddy?" Caused her to jump, rub her eyes and trun to face Yopopo.

"Sorry I didn't quite catch that, I wasn't ready." She smiled, red faced and red eyed.

Yopopo looked to the side slightly, "I wantted to let you knw that the crew and I, we think that your firing was wrong and we're going to fight it for you."

"That's sweet but… I was hired on a probation period. He didn't even need a reason fire me. As long as it's in the first two months. He had every right to so… don't bother."

"But! He didn't need to chew you out like that! it's slandering, abusive, and, and!"

"Yopopo it's alright, it's my fault. I don't like it, but it was my actions that lead to this result." Kiddy gave a heart sniff and then broke down crying, embracing Yopopo.

"Uh? There-there? Don't cry." Yopopo awkwardly patted her back.

"You want to take me out on a date?" Kiddy mutter through her tears.

"…?!"

"I like you too Yopopo."

""

"lets go on Saturday. Thank you, you make me feel so much better."

"uh then I must be going, see you Saturday?" Yopopo walked out of the room. What just happened?

_A/n:_

_This chapter is thanks to Sarah303_

Recipe for Chicken Spaghetti sauce. It is really yummy. But it is a homemade recipe so it will take some adjusting if you try it.

1 can of Italian Tomatoes

as many chicken Breasts as you think you need

Inch to inch and a half Velveeta or some brand like that Cheese

First you cook Italian tomatoes (boil it) and you cube the cheese throw it in. The cheese will be melting as you cut the chicken into cubes (as best as you can) you throw in the chicken (at this point the cheese is very well melted) if you used raw chicken once the chicken is cooked through and through it is sever-able. If you used left over chicken wait about 10-15 min. remember at all steps to keep the lid on and and taste test because it is a home made imprecise recipe. But it is so good.

Okay well sadly... i am all caught up on the chaoters waiting to be posted from my mom's lap top. i have the next five chapters planed out though. but after that I'm hitting a bit of a wall so. please don't be mad if there is a break after ponygon okay?

**I don't own Zatch Bell**

**Check out my profile for who is next.**

**As always please review!**


	26. Lori: If you wreck this picture, I'll

Reunion

Chapter 26

Can you take my picture?

_This chapter is thanks to Sarah303_

The breeze flowed gently over the rolling in hills in Hokkaido. The short-lived summer flowers bloomed and into the distance Japan's rice supply grew in golden hills pressing against the glowing blue sky.

"Ah! This is just perfect!" a woman muttered to herself. She held a camera, artfully admiring the landscape.

She pressed down her finger on the button. Instead of a wonderful landscape two people stick their faces into the camera lenses and stuck their tongues out.

Lori starred in shock. The picture came up on her digital screen.

"…"

The teen boy and girl looked over Lori's at the small screen.

The boy spoke, "That was fun! Gee Lady, you weren't expecting that were you?"

Lori pressed a single button and the smiling couple was lost.

"Hey common that was a good picture!" the girl pouted."

"yeah you have no sense of humor!"

"I don't even Know your Names!" Lori shouted.

The girl came from behind Lori and tackled her, pushing her over to the ground. The teen got up laughing, "I am Mimi! Hear me roar!" and then she did a cheesy roar that sounded like something a little child would make.

"please cut this out, and leave. I have to do my photography project!"

"Ah common you haven't learned my name yet." The boy pulled out a rubber chicken. "Attack my penguin!" he dropped it on the ground.

Lori silently starred at it.

Mimi silently starred at it.

The boy silently starred at it. "Must have been a defective penguin!" the boy pulled out another rubber chicken. "Attack! Avenge you comrade!"

Lori silently starred at it.

Mimi silently starred at it.

The boy silently starred at it, "what a bunch of lazy bums."

"Rubber Chicken man, please leave."

"I am not Rubber chicken man!" Mimi shouted, pointing at herself.

"I'm not rubber chicken man! I am the victim of Penguins stealing my sanity!"

Lori, "Clearly they don't have anything left to steal!"

Mimi ran around Lori and Rubber chicken man chanting in a happy voice, "chicken, chicken, chicken, chicken, chicken, chicken, chicken, chicken, chicken, chicken, chicken, chicken, chicken, chicken, chicken, chicken, chicken!"

Lori looked down at the flowers being stomped to death by Mimi. "No! They were the center piece in the hot I was going to take!"

Rubber Chicken man pulled out an ipod and stuck the ear buds in both ear and sang in a painful voice, "count to one it's okay to live, count to two it's okay to rest, count to three it's okay to think, it's okay to live at my pace! Dadadadada Offense! Friends mamadad headin, Offense!"

Lori covered her ears. Mimi contuined to run around, but her chant had changed, "candy, candy, candy, candy, candy, candy, candy, candy, candy, candy, candy, candy!"

"mimi trade you places!" Rubber Chicken man called."

The girl giggled, and tackle hugged Lori again. Rubber Chicken man ran around in a circle in the opposite direction singing, "You don't know my name! You don't know my name! You don't know my name! You don't know my name! You don't know my name! You don't know my name!"

Mimi grabbed Lori's arms and pulled her into spinning around and around in a deformed sort of dance.

"Ack, ow cut it out! That hurts!" Lori shouted as she twisted her ankle. The sky started to orange.

The singing of the boy went unnoticed while Mimi continued to spin Lori around and around. The boy had found Lori's bag and was rummaging through it. Water bottle.

The boy aimed at the spinning girls and fired. A single splash sprayed Lori in the face, soaking her hair , shoulders and neck. The water thank god did not drip onto the camera around Lori's neck.

Enough already.

"YOU BRATS! GET AWAY! I HAVE A COLLAGE PHOTO UDE SOON! I CAME OUT HERE JUST FOR THE PERFECT PICTURE! YOU HAVE WRECKED EVERY OPROTUINITY I HAD TO CATCH THE LEGENDARY GOLD AGAINST THE BLUE! YOU HAVE RUINED MY CAREER! GET LOST BEFORE I-BEFOREI-I. GET AWAY!" Lori shouted, red faced and tears welling up. Both the boy and the girl stopped and listened to her shout.

"Ado, She doesn't know what the legendary gold against blue looks like does she?"

"Ah Mimi, you blew my name!"

"Photographer-san, take a look at the true gold against blue." Mimi Held her arms wide to the west. Golden rice waved in the wind, glowing slightly orange in the gold setting sun. Mist rising off the plants caught the light catching red light in the air. Somehow around the sun the sky remained blue.

With in a matter of seconds Lori was setting her camera low against the ground catching undamaged flowers in the foreground and the hill hiding a small portion of the golden sun. After twelve similar pictures, all catching over welling beauty and power Lori was satisfied.

Lori looks back to see where the couple had been standing and they had already left. Lori just starred at the place they had been, even facing away from the sun the sun set was beautiful.

Lori returned to Mochinoki with out any farther problems. Two weeks later came two very important letters in the mail.

The first was a typed standard message:

July16

Congratulations to, LORIyour photograph has been selected to compete in the national artist of Japan competition. The winner gets 5,000,000 yen (about $50,000) the competition will be August 10th to the 17th. You will be leaving MOCHINOKI AIRPORT August 10th is you so chose and returning August 17 from the Sakurajima airport. Please mail this back as soon as possible for your tickets.

From the Japanese new air Committee.

Next was a letter in a strange pink envelope, it was written with a tight cursive.

_Dear Lori, _

_It has been almost ten years sense the Mamodo battle was concluded; I figure its time for a reunion. In two months meet every one in Africa… Egypt. Two months from today, August 17, will be the ten-year anniversary. Enclosed are two tickets to Egypt. Bring your significant other, best friend, or something like that. The hotel will be ready for your arrival._

_I look forward to seeing you!_

The letter was unsigned, un-addressed.

"How will I let them know I will be leaveing from Sakurajima?" She asked herself looking for the tickets. She gasped looking at the tickets, one way airfare Sakurajima to Egypt, one way airfare from Egypt to Mochinoki. "How on earth did they know?"

Lori gasped and looked out side her window curtain. A large red bird of some species faded into a red glow.

"Was that… A Mamodo? …. HOW LONG HAVE THEY BEEN SPIEING ON ME?!" Lori looked at the letter. She was going to go. A quick though that hadn't pass through her mind in ages, _what is Kolulu doing in the Mamodo world?_

In the Mamodo Tia, Penny, and Kolulu all sat around a computer.

"This will be fun. Zatch won't know what hit him…" Kolulu sneered.

A/N:

_This chapter is thanks to Sarah303_

Unexpected flash to Kolulu and the plotting girls! We Know what penny's got up her sleeve but what about the others?! Yeah this chapter is unusually short. I did a lot of typing today so some how everything ended up getting shorter then expected. Oh well.

Sorry for not up dating last two weeks, honestly I have been having too much fun. D

Who's up next is on my profile. **Please review**! I don't own Zatch Bell.


	27. Zabas: Ugh, why do Iwork here?

Reunion

Chapter 25

Uhh… I think I miss delivered my mail.

_This Chapter is thanks to Senku Kamarii_

Stupid black morning. Four a.m., no sing of life ever existing and of course HE has to wake up. A teen with large armor wings stood up and got dressed for the day. He placed on a generic blue T-shirt and generic blue slacks. Hi blond hair was frayed and messy. Life is just great.

Zabas sighed, he flew outside, lazily dragging his large bird feet behind him. The sun just starting to surface as the clocks all ticked five a.m.

He walked into an official building and he was overwhelmed.

The worst part of the day… maybe?

People were hanging off the walls, screaming at the top of their lungs and the paper was flying. This was all of course literal.

A man twice Zabas's size walked up and gave him a hug. Yes a hug. He had a long face, bushy brows and brown hair.

"Eh? me boy! Mornin' mornin'! how was your night? Any nightmares?"

"Just one.." he responded glumly.

"Eh?' the man looked about ready to jump up and down, "tell me all about it!"

"I have to keep working here." Zabas's face was blank.

"hmmm…. Can't help you with that one. Hey I have a question."

Zabas just starred.

"If an upside down monkey is upside down then what is it?" the man pointed to the roof happy with his silly question.

"right side up"

"BUT of the upside down monkey is upside down that means it upside down to the upside down monkey. But if it's upside down to the upside down monkey is it right side up upside down?"

"… go away."

"awww! But that's not fun you didn't answer the question! Come on answer. Answer!"

"no."

"then should we out law a lethal substance in our water?"

"… you're kidding me."

"Nuh-uh! You'll never guess this up there is a evil substance in our water. Dihydrogen Maoxide! (H2O -) it is in our lakes and our rivers. It contaminates the acid rain and erode the face of the earth!" (Gee, I wonder why? -)

"go do something about this "global crisis" on your own." All of a sudden a large brown bag flew in the air and landed right between Zabas's eyes, knocking him over.

"Ganju! Can't you ever give him is work?" an evil looking woman dressed in red, despite the dress code.

"apw!" Ganju jumped. His sister was pissed. not good, "Sorry! Sorry!" he chanted bowing over and over.

The staff evacuated, everyone carrying as much mail as they could. The overcrowded population of the post office was reduced to two people.

"You Lazy Bum!" she shouted. A prosthetic arm catching fire and slamming into the ground busted into a great column of fire rapidly spreading out and forcing it's way out of the building through every window and door possible, and burning everything to a crisp.

The woman was the only left untouched. The man that was punished lied on the ground. She yanked him off the ground by pulling his hair. He was eye level.

"You jerk face your over shadowing the role of the star in the this fanfic. How dare you. Now start cleaning the mess you caused."

"ye-yes ma'am."

The staff began filtering into the building. Creating its normal stir again. Zabas had already left for his route.

He flew silently through the sky. At the house he was to deposit mail he would throw it and the front door step and magically it always worked.

Zabas sighed and started spacing out. Mail addressed to Fred began going to bob and bob's mail went off to sandy where as Sandy's mail went off to Long Last Name repair shop and so forth. Not that Zabas cared any more. He had to wake up early in the morning to deliver this stupid mail so if they get the wrong mail, who cares? Not his problem.

A single pink envelope was just thrown at some Random person who wasn't even on his route. It was addressed to Zabas himself.

At the house were the strange letter fell a small child rushed to pick it up.

"Mommy, Mommy mail is here!" she chirped holding it up to her mom.

"What a strange letter…" her mother mumbled. Well how about you open it?

"Yay!" she cheered, eagerly ripping the letter to shreds. The small girl sat on the lawn and read the letter.

"Mommy, what is a "reunion?"

a get together by people you used to know."

"Hey this mail is for a person that was in the battle for king…"

"Huh?" the mother picked up the letter. "Wow your right. I wonder if the people in the battle for king all got this weird mail all the time. I would hate getting many letters like this. Well, I guess we should give it back to the mail people, so they can give it back to this person."

The lady put the letter on the table indoors and completely forgot about it.

The small child sat at the table. Mommy I'm Hungry. Can I have a cookie?"

"I guess so. Stay put, okay?" and with that the mother left the room. The letter on the table burst into flames and vanished from the child's sight.

"Wow… King people's mail can do cool things."

It was midday. Zabas had been flying for hours and hours straight. He flopped on his sofa. And just about fell asleep.

Then the cursed door bell rang.

Zabas sighed and got up from his nice sofa and answered the door.

A chicken wearing a green kimono was at the door.

"Can I help you?" Zabas growled.

"Hi I'm Mac and this was delivered to my house so I figured I should give this to you." The chicken handed Zabas the strange letter.

"Oh, thanks."

Zabas looked up to see if he needed to slam the door in the chicken's face. But the feather brain disappeared.

"weird…"

A/N:

_This Chapter is thanks to Senku Kamarii_

Browny Points to the person can guess where Ganju and the Scary lady are from! This chapter when off it's course but hey, I'm actually starting to get more and more plot in. yay! So far No bosy knows what is going to happen. Hehehe. I need to put more and more over laying plots so every one can start seeing stuff. What ever just rambling.

Sorry for the delay. Exams are the next two weeks. (Finals, MME (similar to the ACT) and of course I am just super skilled at getting sick so that doesn't help.

I never post the future thing on my profile any more so I'm giving this a try. Like it hate it? Let me know when you review please.

The trees around him cries and Periko cries as he cuts down trees. He's surrounded by smelly men and just can't escape the odor. What is worse being the tree that must kill other trees as a lumber jack or just being around other lumber jacks?

Okay so that was the preview. Please Review. I don't Own Zatch Bell. Bed time bye-bye.


	28. Periko: WAHHHH!

Reunion

Chapter 28

Those poor trees…

_This chapter is thanks to Metleger_

The hot summer sun beats down on a thick forest with healthy green trees and vines flowering. A thick river run right through the heart, but on the forest brown logs floated down. And he river itself it was looking bare and free of trees. Thin dark soil was exposed and bleaching in the summer sun. The sawed logs floated down the rushing river down to a sawmill.

Large Mamodo's chopped and sawed at the trees most took the form of bears and oxen with large muscles and human hands. Among these sweaty, stinky, dirty, and large Mamodo a tree with a large nose, chopped along side them. Tears rolled down his face and dripped off of his large nose.

"Periko, stop crying!" a Blue ox shouted. (A/N: guess what story that references!!)

"but-but IT'S SO SAD!! A TREE KILLING A TREE IT'S WAHHHHHH!" Periko broke into tears and hugged the tree.

Why the heck would a tree hugger work here. As a lumber jack no less…. Well as fate has it there was no reason. It just was.

//flash back//

"Hello!" a happy man called to a shouter Periko. "How would you like a job?"

Innocent Periko, "is there food?"

//flash back end//

A bell rang by the sawmill, food time. Periko flew out of the area leaving a trail of dust clouds. Are you sure he's all grown up?

Periko was the first one there and received his oh-so-yummy bowl of gruel.

"Yo Periko!" the same man that had signed Periko up for this job called.

Periko was standing ready to get his second bowl as the crowd was starting to gather. "Hm?"

"You've got some mail!"

it was in a strange pink envelope, Periko opened the letter and it was written in a tight cursive.

_June 17,_

_Dear Periko,_

_Hello, in two months will have been ten years sense the battle for Mamodo King concluded. I am offering an invitation to a reunion of Mamodo's that fought in the great fight ten years ago. Enclosed are two tickets to the southern Islands of Tropica. You will enjoy a week on the popular Vacation Island with other Mamodo's. You may not have one the battle ten years ago, but now you can show the others how much you've grown. We invite you to bring your significant other. _

_Your flight will be at the Jackson City Airport August 17._

_I hope you will enjoy your stay at Tropica with the other Mamodo._

The letter was unsigned. Periko looked for the two tickets in the envelope and sure enough they were two. Who on earth would he take along? Oh well it doesn't matter. He would finally be free even if it were only for a… ehy the letter doesn't say who long the break would be, oh well. Nothing could bring this day down now.

Periko lefyt the office for the lunch room. They lunch ladies had run out of gruel, and then he had to go back to killing those defenseless trees.

"WAHHHHH!"

"If your going to break down every time you go to work then change your gender!" The blue ox shouted.

A/n:

_This chapter is thanks to Metleger_

Now how many of you are in shock of how shourt this was? I don't really have much thoughts right now, I'm not going to rember what is next. Have fun. Oh I rember now. Bari the werstler (sp?)... I think that's it...

I don't own Zatch bell

Please review.


	29. Bari: idiots

Reunion

Chapter 29

Cheaters never win

_This chapter is thanks to Darth Osiris_

A/N: be warned I no NOTHING about wrestling 19 chapters left… aye…

Bari, in his full body suit of a blue color and pointy hair things walked down the hallway. In the rooms beside him guys were warming up for the trunotmits, throwing each other in the wall and the normal stretches.

As Bari walked a group of three guys ran up to him. "Bari-sama! The preparations are complete!"

"What preparations?" It was easy to sense that there was something wrong about this.

"Well you know how your going to be going up against red lions best and how we can't lose this match other wise we're out of the tornomit, so we took a little precaution and set up a few traps." The boy with green hair stated.

"Take them down. I don't need whimps like you trying to win my fights through you under handed methods." And with that Bari stormed away.

"Oh common it will only hit the red lions!"

"So what do we do now?" the boy with blue hair asked.

"I don't know…" the boy with orange hair groaned.

"Aoi! Oranji!" the boy with green hair snapped.

"Midorimaru… did you think up something?" the boy with blue hair, Aoi, questioned.

"Yep. Okay it's going to take all three of us. What we need to do is prove that the traps have use. One of us will wear a red lion's mask and fight against another one of us. The other one of us will pull up Bari-sama and show him how great the traps are and then he'll be begging us to use them on his match! And of course sense I thought it up I get to be the one to talk to Bari-sama and call him over." Midorimaru smiled.

"So we have to do the hard work?" the boy with orange hair, Oranji, growled.

"I'll be the guy on our side!" Aoi cheered.

"What that means I get hit with the traps!"

"You moved to slow."

Oranji placed on a red lion's wrestlers outfit and wore a mask over his orange hair. "Lets do this"

Oranji and Aoi started wrestling in an unofficial match. They both were giving their all.

Midorimaru ran off. "Bari-sama, Bari-sama!" he shouted coming near Bari.

"hm? Are all the traps gone?"

"no a pair started wrestling on the mat before we got ride of them! Common and help me!" mridorimaru grabbed Bari's arm and pulled him towards the match.. ah the great joy. He gets to touch the grezt Bari-sama. Could this day get any better?

The two pulled into the room.

"A pair.. huh?" Bari growled. He clearly recognized that Aoi was there when he said to get rid of the trap.

"What ever you're here now so…" Midorimaru stood right be side the mat and pressed a small button on the ground. Out of nowhere a hammer popped out of the mat. Instead of hitting the target red lion it crashed into Aoi and forced him out off the mat.

"what part of a HAMMER coming out of the mat is unsopioucs. And what part of it will only hit a red lion is true?"

What ever my match is about to start on a different mat. Midorimaru stood still as his great Bari-sama walked away. As soon as Bari was out of the room all three of them broke into tears.

Bari wrestled the best of the best in the red lion's team. He won with out breaking a sweat. And that night back at home he sat on his couch and skimmed through his mail. A pink envelope caught his eyes. Onping the letter it read in a tight cursive:

_June 17,_

_Dear Bari,_

_Hello, in two months will have been ten years sense the battle for Mamodo King concluded. I am offering an invitation to a reunion of Mamodo's that fought in the great fight ten years ago. Enclosed are two tickets to the southern Islands of Tropica. You will enjoy a week on the popular Vacation Island with other Mamodo's. You may not have one the battle ten years ago, but now you can show the others how much you've grown. We invite you to bring your significant other. _

_Your flight will be at the Moeyuku City Airport August 17._

_I hope you will enjoy your stay at Tropica with the other Mamodo._

There was no signature nor was there an ending date, but yeah there were too tickets. A break from those idiots would be nice. Ah vacation.

A/n:

_This chapter is thanks to Darth Osiris_

I'm sorry another short chappy… I don't have much reunion oomph right now. But the next chapter will be Lord Schender and that a more reasonable length(checks actually Ponygon chapter… ah never mind it's short)… ah only 20 more people to type and then I can write the actual reunion…. Ah only 20…. I guess I'm going to start a count down... hmm actually I think I'll do a couple of super chapters with the 19 remaining (after Ponygon) people and just get it done with) what ever I hope you enjoyed the chapter. It was more a case of a story around Bari's admires. Oh well.

**Please review**

**I don't own Zatch Bell.**


	30. Ponygon: Meru meru me!

Reunion

Chapter 30

Translate the translator's translations!

_This chapter is thanks to… wait it don't need to credit myself…._

What Ponygon is saying. **What Cotton is saying. **

A horse sat in a thrown. The giant thrown over shadowed his tiny size; he wore a gold crown and a red velvet cape. At his side sat a blue lady bug and a puppet looking boy with a blue body and a scholars hat.

"MERUMERUME!!!!!" Ponygon stated to the large crowd before him.

"cau cau cau! Cau cau!" the blue ladybug chirruped.

"To this day there shall never be any carrots brought into this land!" Kiddo stated impressively.

The crowd gasped.

One press reporter asked, "Sir? Schinder-sama? Why is such drastic measures being taken against carrots?"

"meru meru mee!"

"Cau cau! Cau cau cau!"

"Because they carry worms and germs."

"when will this law be taking affect?"

"Meru meru meru mee!"

"Cau cau!"

"July 20th."

"Sir do you have any more laws to pass?"

"All apples are to be picked clear of worms. Also July 20th."

**"All apples will need worms in them Also July 20th."**

"All apples will need worms in them. Also July 20th. "

The crowd gasped and scribbled it down.

"meru"

"cau"

"You are dismissed."

And the crowd left.

A single man walked in with an opened pink envelope, "Sire this came for you. It is your choice on weather to go or not.

The letter was held before Ponygon. It read in a tight cursive:

_June 17,_

_Dear Schinder-sama,_

_Hello, in two months will have been ten years sense the battle for Mamodo King concluded. I am offering an invitation to a reunion of Mamodo's that fought in the great fight ten years ago. Enclosed are two tickets to the southern Islands of Tropica. You will enjoy a week on the popular Vacation Island with other Mamodo's.I wish I could say the comfort note that is in the other letters, but you are the king. We invite you to bring your significant other. _

_Your flight will be at the Royal Airport August 17, Unless you change your mind and fly with your air service, then please. Ancouce you're coming and send back the tickets._

_I hope you will enjoy your stay at Tropica with the other Mamodo_

"meru meru?" there is no address to send back too.

News passed through out the lands of the decrees. The carrots were pulled off the market with out a problem. Apples were left in barls with worms at the basen for a day before being sold. Sales almost completely stopped, and those brave enough to eat the apples fall ill.

Ponygon one night slept, two days had passed and he had decided to take the break, the letter and the two tickets rested beside him on the night stand. The sound of explosions woke the slumbering lord.

He staggered to the window. A crowd stretching long and far of farmers, hurt by the sales, sales people also hurt by sales, and families of the sick all held banners and flames. Mamodo's with powers had released restraint and lasers were firing into the night sky.

"Just what I need." Ponygon awoke his two translators and stood at the gate.

Being a King sucks. It might be easier to learn a couple new languages.

Ponygon had left the letter on his nightstand with a small note he had written… "I will be using my own airplane thank you" a flash of fire appeared beside the nightstand, the phoenix took the two tickets and as a flash of fire he disappeared. The note Ponygon had left caught fire and entirely new note was left behind in the same tight cursive.

"Thank you for the note. I have the tickets. See you August 17th."

A/N:

Haha! I haven't taken I idea that I actually made all on my own sense like maybe chapter 2. That makes me happy.

Okay what I plan to do next is a super chapter with 19 people in it. It's going to be a big jumble. The remaining people are going t be over lapping (part 1 will be Mamodo's part 2 will be humans)

_Reycom _Boiler person

_Sugino _Vegetarian Restaurant Manager

_Hyde _Airconditiner Repairman

_Haru Mime,_

_Eshros_ Button Maker,

_Zeno _Office Flunky,

_Shion _Arcade Junky

_Gustav_ Hockey Coach,

_Uri _the next weird Al Yankovic(a comedian),

_Nya_ Hair-Cutter,

_Byonko_ Fisher,

_Momon _Customs Official

_Rops_ Trapeze Artist

_Gofure_ Eye seeing dog

Fein Caterer

Ruku Snooty waiter

Baransha Circus animal

**I don't own Zatch Bell**

**As always please review!**


	31. Last of the mamodo!

**Reunion**

**Chapter 31**

**Super Chapter of Doom!!!**

A normally quite town was in a happy stir. It's stone walk ways with green grass grown in the cracks were packed full of people. People were shouting and laughing. The streets were normally full of sweet flower shops were stuffed with colorful people every which way.

Including a Single teen boy with his blond hair let slightly loose he stood on the street passing buttons. Maybe it was his scrunched expression and harsh rough voice that kept the crowd away but for some reason no one would take his button.

"Get you circus buttons! They feature Rops the great! Baransha the fierce! Common it's a great souvenir you can only get them while the circus is here!" he scowled at the lack of people coming forward. How the hey did HE of all people get roped into this?

//flash back//

a man working for the circus came into the Shop Eshros worked for. Eshros had mad the button with Baransha and his boss had made the one with Rops at request of the circus.

The circus man picked up both and examined them both. "Their great. I can't wait to get these out there when we set up." And then he glanced at Eshros. "Young man I was wondering. How would you like to see buttons in the hype of the circus in the town?"

Eshros's eyes were blank and glazed over, he wobbled slightly as he picked button making interments off the ground and put them away.

Eshros's boss coughed.

"Huh you need something?" Eshros responded sleepily.

"Yes" the boss responded sweetly, "Eshros would enjoy helping you pass out buttons. In fact," the boss glanced sternly at Eshros, "he'd be so happy too he volunteers his services."

"Huh?!" Eshros jumped. Eyes wide and open now.

\Flash back end\

"grr damned boss… how dare he! I was falling asleep because it was 10 'o clock (Note: all pretty boys have a secret. In order to keep skin glowing fresh they must go to be BEFORE 9 pm… sleep depravation is skins worst enemy)

Eshros was now storming through the thick loud of people. He paused at a animal cage. A teen a little younger then him wearing a pure white copy of what Zatch wore as a child stood watching a bunch of small brats throwing things at a Purple Panther in he cage….

The purple panther responded by growling at the children and charging at the bars. The children's baby sister just laughed. The children found it quite funny as well.

"Well, well I wonder, how much fun could that be?" He smirked.

The only restaurant of it's kind in the whole town was stuffed up to the rafters with customers. Life had never been so good at the Sugi Meat free restaurant nor has a certain salesmen ever been so percestaint.

"Common! Ribbit! I'm giving you the best deal in town for fish! Ribbit!" A frog standing on two legs with the largest checks any one had ever seen yelled at the storeowner and manger. The manger wore clothes that looked as though they had come from Mother Nature it's self. A clock seemed made out of thick grass.

"I told you a VEGITARIAN restaurant means we don't sell meat. I have no use for your fish!" Suigino shouted.

"Fish is natures best source for pregnant. You must be THE ONLY Mamodo in this world that doesn't like fish! Fish isn't meat it's fish!" Byonko waved a large raw purple fish in Sugino's face.

"Fish is a meat, I once was living now get it out of my face! AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S THE BEST SOURCE FOR 'PREGNANT'?"

"I never said that! Buy some or I'm not leaving!" Byonko shouted back, ah, maybe he was finally winning this battle?

The restraints open air grill had a man with no chin mixing various vegetables in large amounts. He worked be side several others, but they wore working with smaller quanties. Fein was pretty much responsible for all catering services.

Right at the grill to very FILTHY individuals ate some stir-fried vegetables with tofu blocks. They wore the same uniform but the teen with blue hair wore a fire mark on the back of his outfit but the teen next to him with orange hair wore a uniform with an ice cube on his back.

"So Reycom, REYCOM of all Mamodo was put on boiler repair duty? Dude that must suck! BWAHAHAHAHA" Fein the cater laughed.

"I'm an ice Mamodo of all things. Dang Hyde, I'm swapping your spot. I'll be on air conditioning squad."

"No way dude (A/n: Eido DID rub off on Hyde) What better an area of work for the wind then as _air_ conditioning."

"You could work either! The boilers really bug me! And of course because I'm new they leave me to watch the Boiler once it's started back up! It gets up to 200 degrees in there pretty quickly and I'm not aloud to shot ice at it any more!"

Fein stopped mixing his Veggies. "'ANYMORE' do I wanna know what you were doing shooting ice at boilers before?"

"It was just way to hot for me!" Reycom shouted in defense getting red.

//flash back//

an older gurbby gentlelman waved at Reycom be hind him, equally filthy, "Hey Reycom-chan"

"Don't call me that"

"I'm gonna be taking with the owners for a second. I need you to watch the boiler. You know make sure it doesn't blow up."

"fine…" Reycom growled.

As soon as the old man left the room got hotter…. And hotter… and hotter… soon enough the room became distorted by the heat waves. Reycom took a deep breath and breather out snow… it didn't even reach the one second mark before it vanished as steam.

Reycom breathed out a chunk of ice which also didn't last too long. And yet another larger one and another and another. Until finally.

"AW I GIVE UP!" Reycom shouted and took a deep breathed out an ice cube the size of the door. Right as the old man walked back in with the owner. And chunk of ice came flying out at the door and missed the two by an inch.

"what's going on Reycom-chan?"

"ah it's a bit better but still to hot." Reycom sighed. Completely unaware of his teacher's existence he changed direction and breathed yet another giant ice cube. This one whet flying sharp side into the boiler.

Steam poured into the room.

"Ugh how'd it get worse?"

// Flash back end//

"Needless to say the owner was VERY unhappy." Reycom stated matter-of-factly.

"HAHAHA HAHA HAHAHA Du-dude you are haha so stupid!" Hyde held his side with one arm and slapped the bar with the other.

"Don't act like I don't know about the incident where you blew up and air-conditioning unit. And I know every tiny detail." Reycom glared.

Hyde froze.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Fein on the other hand had no rumors spread about him and could laugh as freely as he wanted.

"Meow meow meow! (Wow the chief is having a lot of fun with his customers over there)" a small white kitty with

"cau, cau" (too true) a human shaped lady bug answered.

The white kitty held onto a pin it read: "Rops the great trapeze artist!" with a picture of the human shaped lady bug on it. Nya, the white kitty glanced at an importaint looking two sitting at a table together.

A man with pink bunny ears poping out of his head was speaking to a woman with a dog by her side. She hid her eyes be hind thick sunglasses.

"Mr. Momon, as custom offical why don't you ever comment of imigration reform between states?"

mr. Momon did not say anything,

"My god you are the hardest person on earth to understand. Why don't you say something now and then?"

Momon coutunied not to say anything.

The dog by the woman's side, Gofure, began to growl at Momon.

Momon's nose had started to bleed looking down the woman's shirt.

"Mreow…meow, meow," Nya muttered (er…. He's a perv.)

"Cau cau.." Rops waved and then his voice deepened, "Cau cau cau…"

Nya blushed and looked away and the two began leaning over the table. Nearing each other…

They got closer and closer. Nya closed her eyes and Rops did the same.

"AHHH!!!!" A random customer in the restraint shirked, pointing to the open door.

"RAHHH!!" a purple panther roared. "It's TIME FOR SOME FUN!!" she yelled. And charged at the kissy faced pair knocking over their table.

So not good.

A/n:

**The more people that reveiw the quicker the next chapter will come out!!!!!**

I sorta ran out of umph for this chapter…I'll finish all these Mamodo later. Sorry for the wait were finally making it to the final spear before the reunion starts

I am so tired. A lot of stuff has happened between this chapter and last chapteri sorta got addicted to another site….. and I've been pretty sick so…..

P

L

E

A

S

E

Review

rEview

reView

revIew

reviEw

revieW


End file.
